More In Her Eyes
by APromiseIsForever
Summary: Being locked in a shed after meeting a new group was not how Clementine intended this day to go. But with the help from a girl named Sarah, Clementine finds an interest in her. Will it cause trouble for her more than ever, or will this be different after all the hurt she has been through. Don't like it, don't read it. First fic ever. Would appreciate any feedback.
1. An Unexpected Evening

Out of all the sticky situations the eleven year old expected to be caught in, Clementine never thought it would be a shed of all places. "It's fine. You're gonna be fine." The small girl looked around the dark, small space full of different objects. She knew she would be worried about getting cold with the windy weather and rain outside, but the painful sting she felt in her left arm distracted her.

This turned out to to be a bad day Clementine was having. The last twelve hours consisted her of losing Christa to a few bandits, having to escape them, almost drowning in a cold stream of water, and being bitten by a dog she had to put down.

Christa was an older friend of almost two years. Before Clementine met her, she had already met up with a group. A few years ago, a zombie apocalypse broke out through Georgia. She was left with a babysister named Sandra when her parents took a trip to Savannah. Before they could come back around Spring break, Sandra was attacked by a walker she mistook for one of the neighbors. Clementine had to hide in her treehouse for days after she was almost attacked by the transformed teenager. Then her long journey began when she heard a man respond to her through a walkie talkie she managed to grab on the run.

Clementine regained her composure and rolled her sleeve over her thin arm, looking around the tool shed for anything that could help her escape. Her light, brown eyes fixed themselves on a tool box and she opens it to find a roll of fishing line. She sighed as she took it out to place it on a wooden table, pushing the box away carelessly. "I guess if I have to, I could use this for stitches."

Clementine continued to inspect the area and saw what might be a tool sticking out from a high shelf. She tries to reach for it with her hand, but her tired state and height made it impossible. Confusion hit her as she hobbled over to a table that was folded and attached to a wall. She shrugged her shoulders and was relieved when it unfolded easily for her, climbing on top of it until she could see the tool. Placing one hand on the high shelf as a leverage, she leaned forward to grab the hammer.

Before the tips of her fingers even brushed the handle, the shelf collapsed in a blink of an eye and she yelled in pain when she hit the floor since it rubbed against her bad arm. With an irritated groan, Clementine got back on her feet and moved the damaged wood aside to snatch up the hammer. She walked over to a board that was behind the tool box and with curiosity, she used the hammer to pull the hard wood off. Her lips curled into a smirk when she found a rotten patch of the wall which she kicks out, and then she crawled out of the shed.

Clementine rubbed her arms for warmth once the cold night enveloped her small body. "They have a doctor… he's gotta have stuff for stitches." She could hear moaning and turned her head to see a walker wandering around, taking that as a cue to run up to the cabin. Not wanting to be stupid and risk being caught by anyone, she slouched her shoulders and snuck around the house.

A hole that was covered by plywood immediately grabbed Clementine's attention and she used her hammer to loosen the screws, letting the board hit the grass. She slithered into the gap and crept along, freezing for a moment when she hears Carlos from above. A trapdoor comes up after a few seconds of searching and she uses a knife that a walker had to lift it up, swearing under her breath when it breaks just at the end.

Clementine saw a light under the door once inside the house, using it as a path and turning the knob so she could help herself in. She quietly tiptoed into the room and gently closed the door, hearing muffled voices. She saw that there is was staircase but before going up, she strolled over to a door to listen to the voices. She could hear Pete, Luke, Carlos, and Alvin through the door discussing about what happened during her arrival. She only knew the pregant lady's name was Rebecca once Alvin voiced his opinion to her. She wasn't sure if the guy who almost shot her was in there but it was a family meeting. Her ears perked up when she heard the doctor mention Sarah.

Clementine gained consciousness a while back after she met Luke and Pete. While the group was fighting over what to do in front of her, she saw a girl's head peek out of the front door. She had red glasses, dark hair, was possibly taller and around her age. She wanted to respond when Sarah asked who she was, finding her to be fascinating to a point that she almost forgot about the adults and her pain. She had a friend named Duck when she was younger but it still wasn't easy to get along since he was a boy. Carlos stepped in and told her to go back inside before more could happe between the young girls.

Not wanting to get caught eavesdropping, Clementine stepped away quietly and headed upstairs. She held her breath when the steps creaked underneath the weight of her feet. She scouted in a bedroom that was on the leftside of the hallway, retrieving some bandages and a watch she found in a drawer. It looked used but she found no reason to keep it there if nobody was using it.

Her next stop was the bathroom where she found a needle in the cabinet for her sewing. Panic ran through her when she heard someone coming down the hallway and she hid in the shower. Rebecca walked in and sobbed quietly, only using the sink to cool herself down with water. Clementine's eyes widened when she heard her talk to herself about the baby. "Please let it be okay and let it be his." She knew luck was on her side when Rebecca left, and she stepped outside of the tub to do the same once she was out of earshot.

So the last thing Clementine needed was something to clean her wound. She looked around and walked to the door that was across from her location, opening it carefully. She jumped in fright for a second when she found the girl from earlier on the bed glancing back at her. She brought her index finger up to her mouth and hushed her gently.

Sarah looked very hesitant and worried, her arms shaking as she spoke up. "You're not supposed to be in here." The pair stared at each other like they were both deer caught in a headlight.

Clementine shook her head and came into the room still, shutting the door with care, knowing what kind of situation she just put her in but she still needed assistance. "Hey, don't make a sound. I'm just trying to fix my arm."

The girl on the bed shrugged her shoulders and her lips trembled as she stuttered. "W-Well, um. What do you want?"

Seeing that Sarah was nervous helped Clementine soften herself up to her without any trouble. She had a hard time speaking to people for the first time ever since elementary school but with Sarah, it didn't shy her away. "I need your help."

Sarah was a bit torn on whether she should scream, try to run off, or speak to the first girl she has seen in a very long time. So she goes for the latter. "My dad says I shouldn't talk to you. I'm gonna get in trouble." So that confirmed for Clementine that Carlos was indeed her father and not a different relative.

There was an open book on a pillow that averted Clementine's attention and she smiled weakly, feeling a bit curious about her. "What book are you reading? There are a lot of books I like." She could tell she was getting somewhere already when Sarah's shoulders straightened out.

"It's called The Gurgles. It's about trans-dimensional body snatchers." Sarah replied with a grin of her own, but it doesn't last when her dark eyes find the arm that had blood soaking through the sleeve. "What happened to your arm?"

Clementine glanced down at her wounded arm with a frown. "A dog bit me." She lifted her head and came closer to where Sarah was sitting so they weren't so far apart. She was touched by how concerned and empathetic the older female as she nodded her head in understanding. She stared into Sarah's eyes with sincerity, needing someone to just believe her. "I could die if I don't get this taken care of. Do you understand me? I just need something to clean it with. I bet it would be with the rest of your medical supplies."

Sarah listened to her intently and avoided Clementine's eyes for a second at the mention of her possibly losing her life. "Yeah, it is." She took a deep breath and focused on her once more. "I will help you, okay?"

Clementine's golden, brown eyes glistened with appreciation and she beamed more. "Good. Thank you." It shocked her that Sarah wasn't even looking for a catch or questioning her like a criminal. Even in school, she has never met others as nice as her.

Sarah nodded in understanding, at ease with Clementine. "I'm Sarah."

Clementine stilled, not sure if giving her real name was a good idea since she was used to seeing her old group meeting people and not trusting them right off the bat. She pushed away those horrible thoughts. "I'm Clementine." Her eyes bugged out at the sudden choice of words Sarah used next.

"We're friends." Sarah stood up from the bed excitedly and stood half a foot over her. "Right? We can be best friends. I haven't met another girl my age since way before. It's hard being the only girl, you know? Rebecca is okay but she's old and that's it. And if her baby is a girl, it'll be forever before she's old enough to be my friend."

Oh God. Another babbler in her life. Annoyance ran through Clementine but she had to give Sarah credit. Duck was the same, talking about his friends only or when something bad but exciting would happen. At least Sarah showed interest in her. It saddened her to know that she hasn't had any friends for so long. "Yes. We are friends."

"Promise?" Sarah sounded a bit doubtful as she continued to ramble on. "It's important. Friends have to trust each other no matter what. So do you promise or not?"

Clementine was starting to grow weary of this new personality but that was probably because she was in so much pain. "I promise." She watched as Sarah lifted her hand and held a pinky out. She closed the distance between them and entwined the small finger with her own, feeling something she couldn't describe at the touch.

That obviously touched Sarah and all the overwhelming energy left her. "A pinky swear is forever." She released her finger and returned to the task at hand. "I'll see if I can find the stuff that Dad uses whenever I get a cut. Lemme look around."

Clementine stayed rooted to the spot, taking in her every movement with curiosity. She was put off by this interaction but only because it was nothing like before. She takes the peroxide Sarah holds out to her a few seconds later, placing it inside her pocket with the rest of the supplies. "That'll work."

Sarah glanced at the door and lowered her voice again, afraid that Clementine will get in trouble instead. "You can't do it here though. Someone will see you."

Clementine studied her, amused that Sarah didn't bring up her father again. "Don't worry, I won't." She turned to leave the room and snuck out the door, but not without giving one final glance at her new friend. "Thanks, Sarah."

Clementine managed to get downstairs without any trouble and she steps out of the house, knowing something has formed between her and Sarah. Simple friendship or something better.


	2. Up To No Good

_**Here is the second chapter. I've been writing this because I know people struggle, feel worthless, or that the world is better off without them. I hope you're loving this so far. I will continue if this can get over 10 reviews. It would mean a lot for people to take a little of their time to review or so. Thank you. I noticed at the dinner scene with Luke and Clem, she had Sarah's book with her. 3**_

Clementine crawled back into the shed, standing up to catch her breath since she had a thrilling escapade. She placed the medical supplies she "borrowed" from the cabin onto a table and eyed the peroxide with uneasiness. Clem braced her arm on top of the workbench and closed her golden eyes for a moment, wishing Lee was here. "This is gonna suck."

Clem spent the worst ten minutes of her life tending to her wound, surprised that she was able to repress some crying from the excruciating pain she had to endure. The peroxide made the dog bite burn more than ever and the needle wasn't any better as she sewed up her arm, having felt like there were a thousand punctures. She began wrapping the bandage around her arm once the long end of the string was detached from her arm, only to have it slip from her grasp.

She bent over to grab the gauze, startled when a walker lunged its body through the opening she created to leave and grabbed her leg. Clem managed to keep her balance by using the table as a leverage, striking him in the head multiple times with her foot. But the walker knocked her over before she could seize the hammer.

Clem ceased the lurker's bites by kicking until he fell backwards, grabbing the rake before he could attack to shove him onto the anchor. While he struggled, she retrieved the hammer and bashed his head in until his movements came to a halt. She didn't even hear the doors to the shed swing open or the adults questioning about the chaos, twisting the tool around until it came loose.

"Are you okay?" Carlos asked as he examined the corpse and the mess, bewildered that the young girl was able to take care of the lurker.

"I'm. Still. Not. Bitten." Clem informed them with a sneer, holding her arm closely. "I never was, and you left me out here to die."

"You patched yourself up?" Luke questioned her as she glared at all of the adults.

"Where did you get you get that stuff?!" Nick demanded, fighting not to grab Clem so they could search her.

"Did she steal from us?" Rebecca gave Alvin a side glance as she asked, suspecting that he gave in and helped Clementine out.

Pete shook his head in exasperation and remained calm. "This doesn't change a thing. She hasn't done anything to us." He heard Rebecca mumble something about no one else carrying the baby. "Enough already!"

Clem stared at the ground with defeat and bit her tongue before she said something she would really regret. "I did and I'm sorry but you left me no choice."

Rebecca watched her with skepticism, not finding anything Clem told them trustworthy even though she was almost bitten once more. "You could've just left."

"Relax, Rebecca." Pete warned her kindly, believing that it was just the mood swings.

Carlos gave into Clem with hesitation and turned away to head back to the cabin. "Bring her in and I'll take a look at her arm."

Luke crossed his arms and moved aside with a guilty expression on his face. "You hungry?"

* * *

Clementine entered the living quarters quietly, feeling angry with the others and worn out from the day. She was about to follow Carlos to the kitchen but a psst noise came from the stairs. Her eyes widened when she saw that it was Sarah and tiptoed over to her.

Sarah sat on the step and held a book out to Clem through the railing. "You said you like books and I figured you should have this. I already finished it. Let me know if there is something you don't understand. I found the beginning confusing."

All of the negative feelings left Clementine when Sarah handed her The Gurgles to take with her, grinning ear to ear. "Are you sure? I don't want you to get into trouble. You already helped me."

Sarah shyly smiled and shrugged her shoulders. "Until you eat, just make sure Dad doesn't see it. Something tells me he might know something when he checked on me. Where were you this whole time and how is your arm?"

Before Clem could answer, Carlos called for her and she heard him rummaging through the kitchen. "I'm sorry. I need to go." She waited until Sarah was all the way upstairs, concerned that she already messed things up between them.

In a short period of time, Clementine had her arm inspected and confirmed that it wasn't a bite from a lurker. She was busy scrutinizing her bandaged arm that she didn't hear Nick leave with Luke hot on his heels.

"I wish you haven't done what you did." Carlos broke the silence as he washed his hands.

Clementine felt her heart race with fear from his words but she kept a brave face. "I didn't do anything."

Carlos didn't even meet her eyes, finishing scrubbing at his skin. "Exactly what Sarah says every time I catch her in a lie. We put you in that shed out of concern for the safety of our loved ones. And then you escaped and persuaded my daughter to steal from us. I'll give you the benefit of the doubt, but there are a few things you need to know about my daughter."

"Okay…" Clem responded, not ashamed that she got caught but that she got Sarah in trouble.

"She isn't like you. You may not get that initially, but once you're around her for a while you'll understand." Carlos explained carefully, staring at the window curtains. "If she knew how bad the world was out there… she would cease to function. She's my little girl and she's all that I have left. And I would ask that you stay away from her."

Clementine stared at his back, feeling protective of Sarah and the possible doubts her own father might be holding. "She needs to grow up sometime."

"You do not know what she needs!" Carlos snapped and turned to face her finally. "Rebecca was worried you might be working with someone else. That your being here was no accident. I guess we'll find out, but one thing I know for sure - you are not to be trusted." Before leaving the kitchen, he advised Clementine of one thing. "Stay away from my daughter."

Clementine sat, feeling torn at the warning she was given. Even though it was their home, Carlos did not understand what a brave thing Sarah did for a stranger. She decides to herself that she will only stay away unless Sarah comes to her.

Her thoughts are interrupted when Luke comes in with two bowls in his hands. "Hey… brought you some food if you're hungry."

* * *

Clem's late dinner turned out to be less awkward than she expected. She ate as soon the food was placed in front of her, sometimes staring at the book beside her bowl. She forgave Nick when he approached her with an apology about almost shooting her. She was touched by Luke's gesture to let her stay until she had her next plan sorted out.

She sensed that Luke wasn't suspicious but only curious about how she ended up alone. Clem felt a twinge of pain when she explained how she was left with a babysitter when her parents left for vacation and went to Savannah after everything went to shift, avoiding Luke's eyes when she admitted that they were dead.

Clem's appetite almost subsided when she brought up Lee. She felt sadness and lost when she would think about her parents, but very numb when she thought about him. She described their time together after she met him and how Lee looked after her, not hesitating to mention that he taught her how to shoot a gun.

Luke remained speechless and concern filled his eyes as he listened to her, biting his lip before asking his next question. "What happened to him?"

Clementine just stared at nothing when the hardest part of the topic came up, hating how it sounded coming from her mouth. "I killed him. He got bitten trying to protect me and I had to kill him. I had to.."

Luke stayed quiet, not knowing what else to say. Luckily, Pete came in and broke the tension by telling them they should head off to bed since the lights could attract the walkers.

An hour after receiving a scolding from Rebecca and reading Sarah's book, Clem found herself unable to sleep on the couch they "politely" offered to her for the night. She thought about Luke's proposal of her staying for as long as she needed until everything was sorted out. Everyone had their lights out and the house was very quiet.

Clem sat up quickly when she heard light footsteps, hoping it wasn't Rebecca getting ready to force her out of the house. She sighed in relief when it turns out to be Sarah, who quietly urges her to come upstairs to her room. Not giving a shit about angering Carlos and wanting to make the other girl happy, she accepted and followed with her book in hand.

Sarah shut the door with caution after Clem helped herself into the comfy room. "I guess you couldn't sleep. I-I'm sorry if you were. It's just, I guess I'm still hyped up about having a younger guest. If you want to stay of course."

Clem sat on Sarah's bed with a small smile, noticing that the older girl was nervous. "It's okay, Sarah. I wasn't sleeping. I actually wanted to have the chance to speak to you."

Sarah adjusted her glasses and grabbed a deck of cards from her dresser, settling next to her after. "What is it? Is it the book? I can lend you another if it is boring so far."

Clem's golden eyes twinkled in interest when she saw the playing cards and she scooched over so she can sit across from her. "No. Well that too. It's a bit hard to understand. I wanted to thank you, for what you did. I wish we didn't have our first encounter with me getting you into trouble. I know you did. I want to know why you helped though. Or decided to."

Sarah stumbled over the question, only speaking for the next few minutes to show Clem how to play Garbage and go over the rules. Then she focused on her answer, not understanding it herself. "You were hurt and could've died. You were quite nice to me about it as well. I think you should be nice to anyone you meet. That's all."

"It's been hard meeting someone like you for a long time." Clem responded with a soft tone, pondering on how lucky she was tonight because of her. "Anyone else I ran into with my friend for the last year and a half would always want to hash out some terms. Only help if there was something in it for them."

"Who were you with before your friend?" Sarah asked her curiously, mostly interested with her more than the game. "And how did you end up here?"

Clem avoided the dark, brown eyes and the traces of her past hit her hard for the second time in one day. "Just a group of other people I knew. Luke and Pete found me shortly after I was bitten by a dog. And they brought me here." She wasn't sure if she should mention the walkers to Sarah until she was ready to face the outside. "What about you?"

Sarah felt a slight change in Clem's voice but chose not to push too much. "Same. My mom is no longer around. We've been with the others that you met today for a year. We became close but I do miss going outside. I haven't been allowed to since we came to the cabin."

Clem's eyes widened in shock as Sarah mentioned being stuck inside only. "Why the Hell not?"

The spectacled girl's mouth fell open as she her innocent, new friend swear suddenly and she scolded her with a hush. "Clem! You shouldn't be saying those words."

Clem's lips curled into a smirk and she chuckled genuinely for the first time in years. "Fuck, shit."

Sarah shook her head in disbelief and returned to the game. "To answer your question, I am not sure. Dad's just worried it isn't safe out there for me. I guess I just listen because I know he has hurt so much from losing the love of his life. But that doesn't matter, I always had a hard time making friends and meeting new people. It's hard for me."

Clem gave a sympathetic grimace. "That can't be easy. Well, I would love to be your friend. I'll admit that your eagerness kinda scared me. I found it amusing as well. I had a friend before you but he was a dumb boy. I miss him."

Sarah blushed in embarrassment, knowing her excitement might've been overwhelming. "S-Sorry. And I'm sorry about your friend. But I'm glad we met today."

"Me too." Clem admitted with a beam, feeling a bit smug now. "Let's get back to this game so I can beat you."

They spent the remainder of the evening talking about school or their favorite things. Clem felt proud of herself for winning the game, sorta competitive when it came to having an opponent. She listened to Sarah go through the beginning of the book with her after and felt content. She also chose a book she always wanted to read, turning to show Sarah.

But the taller of the pair had fallen asleep with her book on top of her chest. Clementine walked over to her and admired how peaceful Sarah looked right now. She reached out with a gentle hand to tuck a long strand of hair away from her face so she can remove the red glasses, placing them on the nightstand.

"Night, Sarah." Clem headed back downstairs, cursing under her breath when the wooden floors would creak. She managed to make it back to the couch without being caught and fell asleep with a small grin on her face.


	3. An Unwanted Guest

_**I**_ ** _decided to write a third chapter just because I love Clem and Sarah. Also for the ones who have been reading this. I have over 200 views which I didn't think would happen with a story about them. So I want to continue because people are reading it. I don't want to focus on the number of reviews, I want to make the readers happy. So thank you. Just thank you. This has made my week. You are all beautiful._**

"How are ya' holding up? I heard you got an earful from Rebecca last night." Pete asked Clementine as they headed for the stream to fish for dinner.

Clem scoffed to herself as the pregnant woman was already brought up. "She's all talk but she doesn't scare me." She still felt tired from the six hours of sleep, but it was the best rest she's had in a long time. And it sure beats any restroom or cold area with Christa and Omid.

Pete chuckled in agreement and glanced at her as they continued walking. "She was in a mood last night, that's for sure. Be careful on the door.." He heard her careful footsteps trail after him quickly.

"So, how far are these fish traps?" Clem asked, her arm still sore from the poor suturing and she was still a bit worn out from hearing all the fighting with the group. She didn't even focus on Pete's response, his rifle catching her attention more than the sunny day.

Pete followed her eyes to see them casted on his weapon. "Anyone teach you how to shoot? By that I mean taught proper? Any idiot with a finger can shoot."

Clem went silent for a moment, hating that this was brought up again. "Yeah. But not a rifle." She stepped carefully through the gap of the electric fence that comes up.

"Well that makes sense, less kick. This thing would probably knock you on your ass."

Clem listened with interest, not noticing Nick trying to catch up with them as Pete told her about an interaction of a beautiful buck he and Nick had. It turned out that the younger boy was unable to shoot it and it ran off. Pete paused the story when he was scolded by said nephew for leaving him back in the cabin, retorting to Nick that he knew where the river was.

"Anyway, so I go to grab the gun out of his hand before the big buck runs off when BANG. The gun fires. Boy nearly gut shot me and of course the buck gets away." Pete smiled as he memorized every detail of the story.

"What're you goin' on and tellin' her this shit for?" Nick asked irritably, ready for another confrontation.

Clem stayed out of the conversation, fighting the urge to roll her eyes. She only spoke up when Nick brought up what happened at dinner. "It's okay. He already apologized to me."

Pete glared, retorting with a chide when the hot-headed boy pushed past him and Clem. His expression softens as he returns to his story. "So anyway… I found that buck later in the season. Shot it right in the neck. Brought it up to my sister's figurin' she'd want to freeze the meat. Nick didn't speak to me for weeks. Sometimes you gotta play a role… even if it means people you love hate you for it."

Clem lowered her head, wishing she could convince him that probably wasn't the case but she just told him the first words that came to mind. "He doesn't hate you."

"UNCLE PETE!" The bellow came from ahead and Pete runs towards it, Clem chasing after him.

Clem froze when they reached Nick, feeling sickened at the sight of dead bodies scattered around the stream. She stayed back as Pete stepped forward to examine one of the men on the ground.

"Jesus, Mary and Joseph. He's full of holes." Pete prods his body with the head of his rifle just to make sure, sighing in frustration at the situation they walked into.

"Who do you think did this?" Clem asked hesitantly, wondering if any of them could be alive or already turned. She waits for the next order though.

Pete stood up straight, fear in his eyes as he faced the other two. "Not sure yet. But it ain't your average gang of thugs, that much I know."

Nick's blue eyes squinted with suspicion and wonder. He made sure to keep his guard up and his rifle at the ready. "…Think about it. You're Carver, what would you do?"

"Who's Carver?" Clem inquired, troubled when the men avoided her eyes and she crosses her arms with a glower. She begins her own hunt when Pete tells them to split up and look for anyone who could be alive, or who could tell them what happened.

Clem was relieved that she didn't have to kill any walker or found anyone she was close with. Something purple caught her interest and she strided over to it, picking up what was her backpack with the decorative flowers. She jumped when a gasp broke the silence and examined where it came from.

It turned out to be a man with dreadlocks and Clem just stared at him with little interest, her eyes widening as realization washed over her. "You were in the woods with Christa. The woman I was with. What happened to her? Please, tell me. Tell me!"

The thug raised a weak hand and aimed his index finger at the water bottle in Clem's bag. "Please.."

Clem felt anger but also a hint of empathy, knowing he wasn't going to make it. She zipped up the backpack and stood up when she heard a grunt of pain, her lips parted at what was in front of her.

Pete was staggering and shooting a walker in the head, swearing when it collapsed. He relaxed his breathing and straightened himself up, the rush of adrenaline distracting him from the huge bitemark that tore through the leg of jeans. "I'm fine! Just… just lost my footing. Dammit."

His predicament only made Clem more speechless and she saw a small group of lurkers limping towards them. Panic ran through her when she heard Pete state that he was out of ammo. She shook her head in disbelief, able to see that she had to had to choose who to run to. With her mind made up and knowing Pete wouldn't make it, she runs across the river to Nick.

Nick just finished shooting the walkers on his side and turned to find Clem behind him, speechless and confused. A scream from his uncle rings out and he aims his gun at the lurkers, shooting them all down without any knowledge that it was too late until Pete's struggling halted.

"We have to go!" Clem informed him without any hesitation, backing up already so they could escape.

Nick glowered at her and tightened his own grip around the rifle. "You could've saved him! How could you just leave him?"

* * *

Clementine braced her whole body against the door of a shack she and Nick found after running for minutes, snapping at him with terror since he was doing nothing. "What do we do now, Nick?!"

Nick just stepped away from the entrance, leaving Clem to frantically fend them off as much as she could. He ignored the yelling she tried to reach him with, grabbing a crate. He urges Clem away from the door and places the heavy weight down so it would block the doors. Without any care in the world, he just sits down after.

Clem leaned against the wall, relaxing her breathing enough to direct her attention at him. "Are you crazy?!"

"Maybe." Nick blinked his eyes, the blue orbs glassy without any emotion. "Why did you leave my uncle? Back at the stream. Why did you follow me?"

"Pete got bit." Concern flashed in Clem's light, brown eyes when she delivered the horrible news to him. "He got bit. Back in the stream. He wasn't going to make it." She can see brief sadness and surprise on his face but he doesn't say anymore.

While giving Nick some space, she inspects the shack thoroughly. He only spoke to her, but rudely as he explained to Clem what a rusty still she found was used for. She only found food that was rotten, pointing it out with annoyance when he didn't even acknowledge her. Then she found a lot of jars full of an unrecognizable liquid.

"What is that? Let me see." Nick called out to her, the glass jars having perked his interest. He holds his hand out and takes the glass, uncapping the lid so he can taste whatever it was. He slammed his hand and grunted in slight disgust since at the taste. "Whiskey."

Clem raised an eyebrow as she stood in front of him, wondering what was so special about the drink. "Well, what do we do now?"

Nick took another sip of the alcohol and shrugged carelessly. "Oh fuck, if I know. We wait I guess."

Clementine stared out at the sun and walked away from him, sitting down and resting her head against her arms. With Nick avoiding any conversation, about the previous evening and the attack they had at the river, she falls into a deep slumber.

A shatter of glass startles Clem awake and she can hear a moaning from a walker that was outside, also taking in that it was already dark. She moves away so the walker doesn't see her and saunters over to where the jar was destroyed, aggravated when it turned out to be Nick. "Stop it! You're scaring me."

Nick gave her a criticizing curl of the lip and threw another jar against the wall, ending his tantrum because the strong buzz hits him. "I had to kill my Mom." He doesn't even observe the irritation wearing off from the eleven years old's face after his confession. "That sounds weird when I say it out, huh?"

Clem sat down on her knees, allowing him to ramble on if needed to. She did lose her mom as well but never had to end her life.

Nick didn't hold back any of his explanation about his life. "Luke always used to push me. I never wanted to go into business with him. I remember when he sold me on it. His big plan. Some fuckin' plan. A case of beer in he just said, "Nick, we're burnin' daylight." And that was that. After six months, we were flat broke. I didn't care, we were having fun. I wish I was like him. I wish I could just keep movin' all the time. But I'm just not… built like that."

"You could be like him, you just need to try." That's what Clementine wanted to voice but she didn't need him angry again while he was drunk. So she remained silent.

"Everyone I grew up with. It all happened to them. Now, it's going to happen to us. We're all so fucked." Nick gave his opinion tonelessly as if he were talking about the weather.

Clem didn't give into Nick's negativity and spoke her disagreement. "We'll make it."

Nick met her eyes with a scowl, not believing a young child could understand what he was going through. "Bullshit. I mean, what's the point? We'll just march to some new place and somebody else will die. It's never going to stop. Eventually, it'll be our turn. I can't believe we've been here for a day, a day. It's been a day, right?"

Clementine wanted to admit that she has felt like this after losing Lee, Kenny, Duck.. Everyone. But her father was the one who taught her to be positive no matter what. She heard Nick offer a drink to her, the jar in front of her now. "No thanks.."

Nick shrugged to himself and took another swig of the whiskey, feeling hopeless about himself and the world. "Listen, they're not coming for us. You should go. Run for it."

"What are you going to do?" Clem asked with shock, wondering where this came from suddenly. She chuckled darkly and sneered at him when he mumbled that he would stay. "I knew someone like you. He was always screwing up too. No one asks for something like this. Look, come with me. You can't just sit here and die. You still have Luke, and everyone else. They're family. Nick, I need your help. Please."

The young man took in the plea Clem threw at him, swallowing his pride and standing up. He took one final drink and walked over to the crate, waiting until Clem pushed it aside. "You're right. Let's go."

Clem made sure the door was only ajar when opening it, seeing that there were walkers wandering around the woods still. She crept out slowly, looking for an opening they could use and run for it.

"Fuck you, motherfucker!" Nick swung his fist and knocked over one of the lurkers, accidentally alerting their presence. "Shit." Wanting Clem safe and away, he ran over to a vacant area and waved his arms. "Hey! Over here! C'mon, you fucks. Look at me!"

Seeing that Nick was stalling them, she looked in the direction of where the cabin was. Only a mile away. But since she doesn't want to abandon another person, she jogged over to Nick only to be shoved away. Without looking back, she gave up and ran in the opposite direction.

* * *

Clem just kept on running until she reached the wooden house, having lost track of the minutes she's been running for. She opened the back door that led her to the kitchen, seeing Rebecca and Carlos sitting at the dining table.

Carlos got up from his chair when he heard the door open, relieved to see that it was Clem. "Clementine, are you alright? Luke's not with you?"

"Where's Alvin?!" Rebecca shot up from her seat, worry etched on her face when her husband never entered as well.

"What happened?! It's been hours. Where are they?" Carlos settled himself in front of Clem, panicked that the rest of the group was still gone as well.

"Pete got bit. Walkers." Clem told them outright, taking in their grief and listening to Rebecca when she asked where they were last time. "Down by the stream." She felt helpless as Carlos ran to get the guns, hearing Rebecca fight back any sobs.

"Luke and Alvin went out looking for you. I told them not to go. Dammit, Luke!" Rebecca grabbed the gun roughly from Carlos and stormed out.

Carlos sighed with uncertaintly and peered down at Clem. "Clementine, can you… can you please watch Sarah? She's upstairs. Just distract her and don't tell her anything!"

Clem grinned up at him and controlled the smugness behind it, relieved that the doctor didn't know his daughter was still interacting with her. "I'll take care of her. You can trust me."

"Thank you. You'll be safe inside. We'll be back soon." Carlos gave a sincere smile that reached his eyes as well, shutting the door behind him to trail after Rebecca.

To Clem, it was satisfying to know that the cabin was spacious and isolated from the "grown ups" temporarily. She headed up the groaning steps and opened Sarah's bedroom door, blinded for a moment when a light flashed in her face.

The teen grimaced when she caught Clem off guard by capturing a picture, the camera in her hand churning out a print. "I found this stuff under the house. There was all kinds of old stuff. It's so cool. Take one of me?"

Clem took the picture to examine, frowning in dislike as her jump scared face slowly appeared and she slipped it into her jean pocket as a nice gesture. "Sure." She took the camera and adjusted it just right until she got Sarah in a good pose. "You really smile a lot but it's pretty."

"Okay, I'm ready." A beam was now planted on Sarah's face, not caring how silly she must look. She felt grateful that the flare from the old camera distracted the compliment Clem threw her away. "Thank you."

Clem took the snapshot of her friend, admiring it. But knowing what she had to conceal, her grin vanished and she became silent with a somber expression.

Sarah took in the quiet girl with concern, the picture Clem took falling uselessly to the floor without any care from the oldest of the two. "What's wrong? Where's my dad? Clem, you're scaring me."

Since she was horrible with lying and her gaze was worrying, Clem took a deep breath and touched her arm self-consciously. "You should know what's going on.."

Disappointment crossed the Spanish girl's face and she fixed her eyes on the floor. "He told you not to tell me, didn't he? What happened?"

"Pete's dead." Clem announced with regret and care in her voice. She wasn't sure how close Sarah was with him or how she would react. Her golden eyes bore into the taller girl's skull when she turned her back to her. She never felt so dumbfounded as her ears were filled with light pants and deep breaths from Sarah.

Regaining her composure and remembering she had Clem with her , Sarah waved weakly in her direction. "I-I'm sorry. I just have to.." She sat down on the floor and curled her knees up to her chest, rocking back and forth a little.

Clem came over to sit Indian style across from her, studying Sarah closely. She found her to be a puzzle that she might never figure out. "It's okay. Don't apologize at all. I just hit you with hard news. Your dad didn't want me to tell you but.. I don't know."

Sarah caught Clem staring at her and grinned weakly before she remembered something. "Want to see what I found?" She crept over to bed and reached underneath it to reveal a gun as she brought herself upright. "Can you show me how to use it? I couldn't find any bullets."

Curiosity blossomed more for Clem when her friend retrieved a weapon and she couldn't help the excitement when Sarah earnestly begged for her help. "Okay, but only if you don't tell your dad. First, remember it's just a thing."

"Um.. what does that even mean?" Sarah inquired, adjusting her position so she had enough room to aim the gun. "I thought it would be heavier."

"I don't know actually. But here. Don't lock your elbows." Clementine places one of her hands over Sarah's, using her free one to push one of her arms down until her elbows were relaxed. "The most important thing is, when you go to shoot, take a breath before you pull the trigger."

Sarah's cheeks reddened at the close proximity and she ignored the fluttering inside her chest, taking in an unnecessary breath that she almost suffocated herself with.

Clem found humor in how Sarah was taking the training, wondering how Lee handled doing this with her as well. "Not that big, Sarah."

Sarah kept the pistol in place and looked outside the window, finding some trees that she could probably practice on. She turned to face Clementine without any warning and unaware that the weapon was aiming at the shorter girl.

"DON'T DO THAT!" Clem ducked her head with fright and waited until Sarah dropped it or whatever.

"S-Sorry! I'm sorry. I didn't mean to." Sarah avoided the stern glare thrown her away shyly and refocuses her peering outside. "Maybe I can do this outside.. Oh wait. Luke is back." She jogs out of the room excitedly.

Any reprimanding Clem wanted to give to the inexperienced adolescent perished when she ran downstairs like it was Christmas, and she left the room to catch up with her. She ran down the steps carefully, troubled at the sight of Sarah pressed against the wall.

"That's not Luke." Sarah pointed out anxiously, her breaths becoming uneasy. "Clem… I think I know him. He can't see me. You have to make him go away."

"Go find somewhere to hide." Clem ordered gently, ignoring the man's voice greeting them through the front door. "I'll take care of the problem."

Feeling like a prey cornered, Sarah glances around the room and holds back a sob threatening to leave her. "W-Where?" She startled when the knocking got louder. "Clem, I can't breathe… I ca… I can't breathe!"

Guilt flashed through Clem when she heard Sarah stutter, wishing she didn't snap at her up in the bedroom. For now, all she could do is protect her no matter what. "Shhhh…"

Clem stalked over to the door and raised her hand to lock it, backing up slightly when the stranger swung the door open. It was a tall man wearing a brown coat and she noticed a deep, scratchy voice. "Get out. I have a gun." She warned with a glower.

"Is that anyway to greet your neighbor? Your parents raised you better than that, right?" There was no anger in the adult's tone but something about him ran chills down Clem's spine.

"Neighbor.." She parroted in disbelief and remained calm, not bothering to step aside for him.

"My name is George, honey." George held out his hand, feeling awkward when Clem ignored the gesture with quirked eyebrows. "My family and I are set up a ways down-river. I'm kinda surprised we haven't run into each other. What's your name?"

Clem eyed the gun tucked in the man's pocket and goes to slam the door with a leer, not wanting him anywhere near Sarah. She had no choice but to move aside when "George" used his shoe to halt the door and pushed past her ignorantly. "You know, I do mind having you just come in here."

George inspected the pictures and the trophy hung on the wall, having ignored Clem's complaint. "This is a real nice place. Is there anyone else around? You don't usually see cabins this big out here. Sure could pack in a lot of folks."

"We have a big group." Clem lied through her teeth, disturbed with every second spent with him and she crossed her arms defensively. "Dozens. They'll be back soon."

"And they left you here all alone? They must trust you." There was a hint of suspicioun in George's tone. "Well, I'll cut to the chase; I'm out looking for my people. Seven of them, to be exact. They've been gone a long while and I'm worried they might've gotten lost. Maybe you've seen them? Couple of farms boys and an old man. A pretty, pregnant lady. Spanish guy and his daughter, bit taller than you."

Clem just stayed quiet and looked him in the eye, not wanting to give the creep the satisfaction, or for Sarah to be harmed. She examined his every movement, trailing after him into the kitchen. She caught a glimpse of a kitchen knife from the corner of her eye.

George looked at the sink that had a huge pile of dirty dishes stacked. "Well, looks like a damn tornado ran through here. Must be like ten people with you? Just passing through or you been here a while? I hope you're not one of those nuts headed up north, lookin' for Shangri-La. Hell, I just got here and I already don't want to leave." He snatched the knife before Clem could even blink. "Where does this go?"

" _Up your ass_." Clem wanted to retort but she decides to stay on his good side. "I'll take it." She rolled her eyes when he deposited the kitchen ware into the drawer.

George strolled back to the living room without looking back. "Well this is a nice place. Kinda cozy too."

Dread pooled in Clem's stomach when he continued poking around, hearing light footsteps treading away from the couch and she scratches the back of her head nervously. She felt frustrated that the group still didn't trust her enough to leave a loaded gun behind. It's why she was still in this mess.

A red, plaid shirt lures the man to the front of the couch and he hums in delight. "I knew a guy that always wore shirts like this. Doctor. Real smug son of a bitch. But a smart man."

Getting weary of the snooping man, Clem doesn't bother biting her tongue anymore. "I don't care."

"You know, you're really not very polite for a little girl." George replied with a hint of amusement, crossing his arms.

"And you're not very polite for an adult. This is my house." Clem gave him a black look, hating that he is just another grown up who thinks he is more superior than her.

"Fair point." George muttered under his breath, scanning a chessboard that was on a coffee table. "Hmm, white's in trouble." His head snapped up when a creak emitted. "What was that?" He went to the staircase to search, believing he just saw a door close out of the blue. "I thought you said nobody was here."

Feeling her charade slipping out of her control, Clem's palms began perspirating and her heart pounded. "Nobody is here!"

George's scrutiny increased and he tiptoed upstairs, not knowing Clem was having a quiet panic attack behind him. He opens the bedroom door without any qualm, looking through the closet and any tight corners.

Clem entered the room, her eyes enlarged with disbelief when she discovered that Sarah was on her stomach underneath the bed with a petrified expression. She crossed her arms and regained her poise, lifting her head to fix cold, intense eyes on the intrusive adult. "I told you nobody's here."

"Seems that way." George lowered his gun and centered himself in the small space. "I didn't mean to be rude. Couldn't just leave you with a good conscience if someone was poking around." Something under his foot prompts him to lean down and he retrieves a familiar picture from the floor. "Who's this?"

There was a lot of respect Clem had for Sarah, who was able to slither further away from the stranger. She remained calm and collected, taking the picture from him to scan it. "I've never seen her before." In case anyone else came to search, she inserts the picture into her pants pocket.

Tension formed between the pre-teen and gentleman, George's eyes filling with smoldering disapproval. "You have no idea who these people are, do you?"

Finding it fun challenging him, Clem just looked at him with fake confusion and disinterest. "I don't know what you are even talking about."

George placed his hands that clenched into fists on his hips, asserting himself with hostility. "Lemme ask you this. When you met 'em, how much did they trust you? If people don't trust you, how can you trust 'em?"

Clem just allowed silence to be her final, valid option. If the bastard wanted to keep going, she will just detach herself from the subject.

"Well… I think I've troubled you enough. I can let myself out." He strided out of Sarah's room and trotted down the steps.

Holding only anger and distrust for him, Clem goes to the staircase railing to glare down at him. "Don't come back!" She heard the door click downstairs and could hear Sarah crawling out of the tight space she was trapped in. "It's okay. He's gone."

Sarah walked over to the window with Clem, her eyes downcast on the shadow of the fearful man fading away. "B-But what if he comes back?"

Hearing the tremble in the older girl's voice made Clem furrow her brows in confusion, and she wondered who Sarah reminded her of. "I don't know." Her golden, brown eyes fixed themselves with the bigger pair that were almost brimming with tears. Clem reached out to take a hold of Sarah's hand, ignoring the tingling sensation as she guided her down to the couch in the television room. "Sit with me."

There wasn't enough energy for the fifteen year old to decline Clem's suggestion and she sat next to her, letting go of her hand. "T-This shouldn't have happened..."

"You don't have to tell me. My instincts were telling me something was fishy about him. Probably because he stormed in like he owned this place of yours. I wish I had bullets right now." Clementine squeezed her own thighs, her nails digging into the fabric covering them. "I noticed he had one."

Sarah shook her head with a wavering chuckle, fearing something completely opposite. "I meant t-that you shouldn't have been put in that situation. I'm sorry. I was scared because I just know that he isn't nice. He didn't find me which is good, but I was more ecstatic that he didn't do anything bad to you. A-And yet if that gun had ammo, I could've.. oh God."

Puzzled by Sarah's concern for her safety more, Clementine found her to be more intriguing. She could hear her trying to utter an apology about the empty gun she was careless about. "It was your first time. I'm sorry I flipped out on you. I'm not mad at you, I promise. We can save the training for another day. It can be stressful. Trust me. I'll try to figure out what we can use as a target."

Some of the anxiety left Sarah's eyes and she nodded in agreement. "I like that plan a lot."

Clem and Sarah just rested on the couch, drinking some juice to relax their bodies. Awkwardness filled the air and they sometimes would stare at each other. This was proof enough that Sarah never really had a friend for a long time or ever. Clem knew she wasn't any better with new people as well, but with Sarah, something scared her.

"Come on. We need to go find the others." Clem informed Sarah after the nerves passed a few minutes later. She didn't even hear Sarah stumble after her or that they weren't supposed to leave.

Luke entered the cabin as they were about to leave, along with Carlos, Rebecca, and Alvin. Sarah ran over to her dad and threw her arms around him. Jealousy and hurt flared inside of Clem when Carlos hugged her protectively, wanting a break from being her own anchor.

"Clementine. You were with Nick, right? We have to go find him." Luke suggested to her, relieved when she verified he was alive.

Sarah released Carlos from her arms and stepped back, her eyes rooted to the ground. "A man was here. Someone came to the cabin. Clementine talked to him."

Rebecca turned the blame on the said girl with anger, flabbergasted by Sarah's outburst. "And you just opened the door for him?"

"I didn't open the door! He just came in!" Clem defended herself, sick of the rebuking from Carlos and Rebecca.

Sarah bobbed her head with a frown, feeling a bit scared to talk back to her dad. "She's telling the truth. He didn't give her a choice." She swore she could see Clem give her an appreciative grin. It still wasn't enough to falter any of the fright from anyone else in the kitchen.

"Did he say his name? Did he say what his name was?" Carlos frantically kept firing questions like a scared rabbit.

"Maybe it wasn't who we think it was." Rebecca crossed her arms and glanced at Alvin who already made up his mind about the intruder. "Did he say his name?!"

"He said his name was George! Okay, that's what he said." Clem recounted heatedly at the expectant mother. "His voice was gravelly, like deep and scratchy. He had a mustache and was wearing a brown coat."

Sarah watched Carlos scratch his chin and ponder what to do next. "He talked about you, Dad. You're not going to hurt anyone, are you?"

"Of course not, Sarah. Your dad is the nicest man I know, all right? Which is why, he is not going to do anything crazy or not nice. Right?" Luke asked with a forewarning and his eyebrows raised.

Carlos ignored any comments from the young man and cupped Sarah's shoulders with his hands. "You know these are bad and dangerous people, sweetie. They will say or do anything to hurt us?"

"Well, what do you think? Did it seem like he would be coming back?" Luke examined any traces of concern or uncertainty in Clem's eyes.

"He saw a picture of me.." Sarah admitted with a tremble, flinching a bit when Carlos stared her down angrily.

"A picture! What were you doing taking pictures?!" He berated her, surprised that she was able to find a camera at all. "And what were you doing under the house?"

Clem watched Sarah with sympathy and supported her before things got out of hand. "It was my fault. I took the picture of her."

"N-No. I asked her to! She didn't do anything wrong." Sarah declared loudly, wincing since she never stuck up for somebody before.

"Sarah.." Carlos shook his head in displeasure, his demeanor changing abruptly. "He was scouting. We got lucky. He wasn't expecting to find us. Clementine must've surprised him. If she hadn't been there... Well he was too smart to stick around. But he'll be back with the rest. We need to go get ready, Sarah."

"Why did you leave his camp?" Clem asked suspiciously, wanting to know what threat was being held against the whole group.

"To escape from him." Carlos answered directly. "Clem, I don't know what he told you, but William Carver is a dangerous man. He is the leader of a camp not far from here, and he is very smart. We were lucky to escape. Look, I'm sorry to involve you, but now that he has seen you, you'll be safer with us." He walked Sarah out of the kitchen, Alvin and Rebecca exiting as well.

Clem went over the plan to find Nick with Luke, retrieving her backpack from the living room after. She made sure to pack up her book and checked for anything missing, smiling when she saw the pictures and her lighter. But one person still crossed her mind and she went upstairs to see Sarah packing her own bag. "Hey... You okay?"

Sarah sat down on the bed tearfully, nervous about what was out there and just being away from their home. "It's been so long since we've moved. I'm going to miss this place. And I am just really scared."

Knowing how she herself felt leaving her house when she was younger, Clem came over to sit on the bed and wrapped an arm around Sarah's waist. "It's going to be fine. You'll have your dad and me, if that counts at all. We will find a new place. I can't lie to you and say it'll be permanent, but we will get there."

Sarah met Clem's eyes and saw that they matched the fearlessness in her. "O-Okay. I'm with you then."


	4. To The Mountains

_**So, I've had a few people question me on twitter if this was a femslash fic. And ones that believed so, think I'm a pedophile for seeing Clem like that. A few things I need to say to set the record straight. One, I'm not shipping her with an older adult like most of the people do in this fandom. Like with Luke. Two, young kids or pre-teens usually figure out or discover their identity. How many young kids kiss each other too? And three, I know Clem is a big deal to us. But we write things. It's like us growing up with Harry Potter, and after the first movie, people already write future, adult fics about them. So please be respectful to each other. Also I used the date that Lee died to figure out Clem's birthdate. Which helped a lot.**_

Clem sauntered down a path with the group, sometimes peering at Sarah to make sure she was okay. It has been a while but she believes they're closer to the shack where she and Nick hid for a day. What she didn't expect was for Rebecca to stroll next to her.

"Hey, Clem. Sorry if I gave you some shit back there." Rebecca sincerely apologized, holding onto her stomach with a sigh. "I'm just a little on edge. I still don't like what you did, sneaking around on us and taking advantage of my husband. But I know you were in a tough spot. I'll cut you some slack. If it's not you I'm yelling at, it's Alvin, and then I'm in real trouble."

"I can handle it. I'm not a little kid." Clem insisted, still touched that Rebecca was remorseful about their last few encounters.

Rebecca smiled fondly at her and chuckled lightly. "I felt the same way when I was your age. My dad was always giving me shit, and I always thought he didn't know a damn thing. I know you did your best back there. You know, none of us would make it on our own. Sometimes it's hard just knowing how dependent I am on everyone. I'm going to be a mom soon. Guess I need to work on my patience. Alvin and I still don't know what to name her, or him if that man gets his wish."

Clem already began losing interest halfway through her rambling, wandering off when a familiar trail catches her eye. "There. That's where we were." She declared when the shack came in her line of vision, helping Luke to kill off the last two walkers and push the one aside from the doors. She was met with a loud, drawn out groan and legs sticking out near a shelf.

It turned out to be Nick having a horrible hangover and Clem watched him worriedly as he sobbed about Pete, hating that his grieving was cut short due to people following them.

A few minutes later, they resumed the route Luke was going to be directing for them. Nick staggered behind them but he found the courage to catch up with Clem for a moment. "Hey, Clem… I just wanted to say thanks. For not giving up on me."

Clem allowed their eyes to meet briefly, remembering how drunk Kenny got when he lost hope in Savannah. "I'm sorry about Pete."

Luke glanced at the map he had unfolded, informing the group that it'll be five days until they reached the mountains. And hopefully Carver's group wouldn't be able to track them. He also suggested to Clem that she should stay, but it was also her decision.

"Yeah. I'm with you guys." Clem replied, grateful that nobody opposed her decision. She knew Christa would want her to go to Wellington but she was lost and safer with more people.

With the dysfunctional group, it felt like five days elongated to a month. Rebecca still had mood swing outbursts, or would discuss names for the baby with Alvin. Nick would keep to himself, or talk with Luke about old times that he wished were granted back. Carlos barely left Sarah's side, fearing that she would be displeasing to the other girl. Luke would continue to pester her about her life since she was still a newcomer.

Clem and Sarah were able to have their own space for each other when Alvin convinced Carlos to give them a break from the stressful chase. Clem created some new drawings with the coloring pencils Sarah lent to her, ignoring her surroundings when she did a picture of Lee as well. Other times, she would pretend that she was reading, but instead was listening to the fifteen year old read.

Even though the young girls barely knew each other, they always had ways of entertaining one another. They'd play some card games or did leaf rubbings together. Clem found Sarah to be a fascination. She loved how enraptured she would get into her books, and just how full of life she was.

"I don't know how you do it." Clem accidentally mused aloud to her one afternoon when they were eating lunch together. She blushed when Sarah blinked at her with a baffled expression. "It's just that you're always happy. Aren't you worried?"

Sarah munched on her peanut butter sandwich thoughtfully, unsure of it herself. "I try not to worry, that's all. I know that it won't change whatever happens every day. But I am unsettled since my first run in with a walker. I'm sorry if I panicked too much."

"I stayed in my treehouse after my first encounter with one. So don't be sorry. I mean the dead are walking. I was only eight and didn't know what to do. How old were you when all of this began?"

"I was already twelve. Dad just woke me up one day, saying there was something wrong and that we had to leave. It was shortly after my birthday in June. And I was fourteen when we had to… leave our last location. It wasn't safe anymore. When is your birthday?"

Having not expected the question Sarah threw at her, Clem's shoulders slumped heavily. "It's on the second of November. I believe I'm eleven now. So about two years since I split from my last group and…" And lost Lee. Her birthday was a melancholy occasion. Six days after turning nine, the most important man in her life died at her hand.

Sarah pulled out a planner she kept in her bag and scribbled the date down, the smirk on her face hidden behind the pages. "I like to keep track of things. Your birthday is.. it's already over. I'm sorry. So you must've just turned eleven a few weeks ago."

The excited voice pulled Clem out of her trance and she grabbed the planner from Sarah, hoping to find her birthday as well. "I'll try to remember yours. But thank you for helping me realize something." She looked at her with a twinkle of amusement in her eyes. "You're only four years older than me. That really isn't too old."

"Why should that matter? Do you still want to be my friend even though we aren't the same age?" Sarah teased back, unscathed from Clem telling her that the day before.

Clem returned Sarah's notebook to her backpack, wincing inwardly. "I'm sorry if it sounded rude when I said that. I guess I was still on edge after your dad loc-.. I'm sorry. Our age shouldn't force away a friendship. You're a good person to me."

Sarah was unfazed from what Clem almost revealed and she beamed at her gently. "It's okay. I'm glad you changed your mind."

* * *

Using a pair of binoculars, Clem peered over a pile of large stones to see where they can stay for the night. She was able to find a bridge they can cross. She looks on top of the mountain and a big building catches her eye. "I think there might be a lodge and a lift near it."

"Okay. Not all of us can cross that bridge. I'll sneak across the bridge and see if it's clear on the other side. Make sure it's safe before the whole group joins. Clementine can come with me." Luke suggested to the others, unsure about inviting Nick to go with his mental state.

Carlos crossed his arms and disputed the plan. "Clementine should stay here. She's... she's just a little girl, Luke."

"She's a valuable little girl. Hell, if she can sew up her own arm, she's fit to cross a bridge." Luke retorted defiantly, knowing how the doctor's protective instincts work. "We'll signal you in ten minutes. Just watch for a light at the far side." Luke mandated, gesturing for Clem to follow.

"I'll cover you." Nick offered one last time, watching the pair leave.

Luke stared back at him with a nod and bit his lip once he was alone with Clem. "I'm sorry about that. I just could really use your eyes, and right now I don't trust Nick to tie his own shoes. They're just still on edge after the whole Carver thing."

"It's been five days. Why would Carver still be following us?" Clem asked with scrutiny, hoping someone wasn't a main target for him.

"What's the most important thing in the world?" Luke intercepted her question with an unreadable expression. "What does everyone want?"

Clem processed the challenging question, thinking to herself about what she yearns for in life again. "Family."

"It's a tough world out there without people you can trust. Anyways, you can ask Rebecca about it. I'm not getting in the middle of it. We've all made mistakes. Things we regret."

The sorrow that flowed through Clem vanished when they discover two walkers near the start of the bridge. "Let's take them. I'll get the big one." She pronounced with a determined grin.

Luke hid behind some boulders, astonished that she decided without his input and he whispered. "Hey, kid. Look, it's not like I don't know you have guts, but are you crazy?"

"Maybe I am." Clem sneered at him, getting her hammer out. She waited until Luke had his weapon ready, sneaking up to take the large walker out by its knees and strike his skull with her hammer. She grunted when the hammer's claw got stuck inside of the dead man.

Luke finished his attack and walked over to her. "Go ahead. Give it a good pull, it should come free."

"I know. I've done this before, remember? In a shed." Clem chided at him, satisfied with the guilt written on his face. She gave a few yanks of the tool, tugging it out of his skull.

They continued to cross the overpass, freezing when a few more walkers come in their line of sight. Before Luke could finish one off, he fell through the bridge and landed on the beams below with a startled yell. Clem tried to pull him up, but had to slaughter the two lurkers with a machete she found instantly. Once she was free of any danger, she grabbed a long pole to help Luke climb back up.

"Thanks, Clem." Luke expressed in between pants. Clem rubbed the back of her neck tiredly, sheens of sweat sticking to her skin as the adrenaline slowly wore off.

Clem and Luke resumed charging forward, stilling their footsteps when a stranger approaches them from the other side. He was armed and wearing a hooded jacket. "Who are you?"

"I'm Clementine and this is Luke. What do you want?" Clem inquired, initially distrusting whoever he was.

"Saw you coming and thought I'd meet you halfway." The man came closer until he was in their line of sight. He had dark hair and was probably in his mid 30s. "You don't look like assholes. Are you assholes?"

Clem shrugged nonchalantly, wanting to be off the rusty bridge. "You're the one holding a gun."

It was very unclear if he was a thug, but the man lowered his weapon and chuckled. "Touche. You folks headin' north like everyone else? I see at least one group a day come through here. You all look the same. It's like a great migration of the dazed and confused."

"Did you see a woman named Christa?" Clem asked with hopeful eyes, wanting to see her longtime friend.

The kind man shook his head somberly. "Maybe. I see a lot of people every day. I don't know. I gotta say, you two look like shit. If you need food, I've got some canned food in the station back there. There is no catch. I've got plenty."

"Well, alright then. Thank you." Luke thanked him with a grin, surprised by the overwhelming generosity.

"No problem. Nice running into friendly faces here. Like I said, I've got food and supplies in the station. And if you want..." The outsider's eyes widened and he backed up, raising his rifle up. "What the fuck, man?!"

Clem and Luke turned around to see Nick aiming a gun in their direction. Luke waves his arms wildly, shouting at the top of his lungs. "Nick! No, don't shoot!" Clem tried to stop him as well but was thrown onto the ground with Luke as a loud bang shot through the air.

It felt like time became still as they watched the nice man clutching his bloody neck which resulted in him falling off the bridge. Anger stirred inside of Luke as he advanced toward Nick. "Why did you shoot? I told you not to shoot. You were supposed to wait for a signal."

Baffled by his furious friend, Nick shook his head frantically. "He pointed a gun at me. Who was that guy? How was I supposed to hear you? You gave me a clear shot."

"That shot rang out for miles!" Luke saw the others from his group advancing together. "We need to get off this bridge now."

Sarah left her dad's side to make her way over to Clem, making sure to walk slowly behind her. She handed Clem her backpack that she had the decency to remember. "You're not hurt, are you? I was worried as soon as I heard gunshots. One of those things didn't attack you, did they?"

Clem's lips curled into a warm smile when she heard Sarah's voice behind her, distracting her from looking down at the river. "I'm okay, Sarah. Don't worry about it. Try to stay out of whatever happens next. Possibly another fight. Is your group always like this?"

It took a moment for Sarah to consider her answer and she shook her head weakly. "I-I.. well. It's just that Luke and Nick got along when we first met them, but now, no. And also Rebecca is usually fighting with Alvin which you can guess. P-Please don't tell them I said any of this."

Hearing her friend's nervous stammer made Clem want to tenderly hug her but she still wasn't even sure how she felt about affection yet. "I won't. You didn't tell your dad about the gun. Not that it's any of his business. You and I can keep secrets."

Once everyone was safely off the bridge, Rebecca took some deep breaths and sat on a big log. "Who the fuck... was that back there?"

"It look like he had a gun pointed at you." Alvin crossed his arms, unsure of what he would've done in their shoes.

"That asshole drew on me. He was going to shoot me!" Nick restated to Luke with vexation in his eyes.

Here we go again.. Clem stayed silent as Luke retorted sharply, not restraining any anger in front of everyone else. She didn't even answer Alvin when he asked for her opinion, wanting to remain uninvolved with all of this.

Carlos pulled Luke to the side once the argument died down and Alvin went to sit with Rebecca. Clem bit her tongue when she was told to look through the station, a bit jaded with being ordered around. She knew Sarah wanted to help but her dad continued to treat her like an incompetence. Clem took in her posture as she sat on the ground, letting out an exasperated groan as she walked over to Nick.

"Thanks a lot for backing me up back there." Nick sarcastically countered at Clem with a scowl. He relaxed as he noticed Clem's troubled manner, cocking his head in the direction of Carlos and Luke. "I bet they're talking about me right now. Luke, he is becoming a danger to the group." He did an impression of Carlos with an eyeroll. "So who was that guy? I swear, it looked like he was holding you guys up."

Clem shook her head calmly. "No, he was just a guy."

Nick's shoulders slumped, unsure of what to think anymore. "If Alvin was in front of me, he'd take that shot. Maybe I am losing it, I don't know anymore. God, I'm hungry. What time is it?" He lifted up his wrist to see, only slamming his fist when he realized it was completely visible. "Damn it. I left my watch back at the cabin. It was Pete's. He gave it to me. It was all I had left of him."

Clem's golden eyes twinkled with delight and pulled her backpack off, rummaging through it. "I think I have that watch on me." She found the watch after a minute and handed it over to him. "Here."

Nick's eyes glimmered with gratitude and he beamed happily. "Thank you. This means... thank you, Clem." He put the elastic watch on and straightened his back out. "You know what, I'm gonna go talk to them." She watched him get to his feet, and stride over to his friend and Sarah's dad.

After entering the station, Clem began inspecting the area. There was a radio, an unmade bed, a fireplace and a locked chest with some empty peach cans beside them. She crouched down and tried to open the chest, frowning when it didn't budge at all. "That man must've had the key on him."

Clem stood back up and looked around for anything useful, finding a nice knife with a good length to it. She takes a few swings of the weapon, admiring it with a smug grin. "That feels good." She doesn't even notice the WM engraved on the handle, using it to pry the cover of the trunk open. Guilt clouded over her when there turned out to be two, unopened cans of peaches. She almost jumped out of her skin when Alvin came in, offering it as food for Rebecca and the baby.

"Nick's lost a lot of his people, that's for sure. But that doesn't give him an excuse to go shooting up strangers. It's just straight up murder in my book. You ever known anyone to do a thing like that?" Alvin asked, frustrated and overwhelmed about Nick's state.

"Actually.. yeah." Clem confessed, remembering it clearly. Even though she was younger, she knew exactly what it looked like. How the situation played out. "A woman in our group. Her dad died... and she shot this other woman in the head after."

"Damn. It's a shame. Nick was a good guy... still is a good guy. He's just losing it. God knows we're not perfect. Hell, I'm glad you're with us Clementine." Alvin scratched the back of his head anxiously, managing a small smile on his face though.

Before Clem could even thank him, he left the station in a hurry. She slipped the knife into the front of her backpack, noticing a small herd of walkers crossing the bridge. She waited until Luke instructed them to just begin running so they could get to the ski lodge.

* * *

"Well.. what are we waiting for?" Rebecca asked warily as she climbed up the last of the hill, confused as to why the men were peeking through the windows and just wandering around.

Alvin helped her sit down on a bench and then resumed his search. "Just making sure the whole area is clear and that nobody is home."

While Sarah went to sit near Rebecca, Clem checked out the beautiful view of the mountains and trees even though it was a bit hazy. Her sightseeing was interrupted by Luke as he came over. "Can probably get a better view on the ski lift. You feel like taking a look?"

Clem pinched her nose and didn't even bother looking at him. "What am I? A monkey?"

"Hey, you said it. Not me." Luke responded hesitantly, clasping his cold hands. "Come on." He led her over to the high ladder that would help her reach the lift.

After making sure she had a good grip on the steps, Clem ascended up towards the lift. Her heart raced uncontrollably for a few, fleeting moments when she almost slipped off but she regained her footing.

She grabbed her binoculars once she was perched atop the lift, gazing out exactly where they came from. A few lights caught her attention and she glanced down in Luke's direction. "There are a few lights but I can't tell what it is." All she hears is the light wind and the turbines, looking over the edge. "Luke?"

Clem climbed down when she noticed that he left her to join his group near the front of the lodge, making sure to stay quiet while inching forward until she caught up. She could hear a different set of people warning her new friends to lower their weapons, or insisting that they were trying to steal. She felt relieved when Carlos made Sarah stand behind him, knowing this is her first time running into strangers after so long.

There were at least two men and a woman who had a foreign accent. Clem crept up slowly, only stopping to give Sarah a comforting smile when she felt the older girl's hand try to pull her back. Having faced this situation many times, she continues pressing forward and she couldn't believe her eyes when she saw a familiar figure standing center with his rifle up.

"Kenny!" Elation took over her when Kenny lowered his gun and stared back at her, he being too thunderstruck to even threaten anymore. As soon as he called her name, Clem came over and hugged him tightly with her head leaning against his chest.

The last she heard about Kenny was from Christa. It was believed that he died when he tried to save a boy from their group before they got swarmed with a crowd of dead people staggering after them. But no, he was here. Someone who was a part of Lee, returned to her life. She just enjoyed the warmth of his arms for another few moments before releasing him.

Kenny crouched down until they were at eye level, grasping her shoulder with a gentle smile on his face. "These people with you?" He gestured behind her with his eyes. Clem could tell that he has lost some weight, and she took in the beard that he was now adorned with. She nodded speechlessly, not taking her eyes off him as he stood up. "We can talk inside."

A bigger gentleman who was probably a buddy of Kenny's grinned kindly. He was bald, had a round stomach, and thick eyebrows. "Great. I actually just started making dinner. It's gonna storm in. Please, come in."

Clem walked beside Kenny as they were guided to the entryway, happy that some good came out of this new adventure of hers.


	5. Clem's Age

**_So, a lot of people don't understand the reason for Clem's birthdate in my fic. Luckily, a username by regulardude94 on telltale posted about it. She believed it had to be November 2nd. Because the stranger said her birthday was six days ago. So of course November 8th would be the day Lee died. They said when Lee found the second tape about Crawford from the doctor's pocket, it said the date was October 10th. The tape before it said it was day 82 and that was October 9th. Making it July 20th of the initial outbreak. Lee died on 111, which is November 8. And then Christa was I believe seven or eight months pregnant in season two. So she would've been nine still, and it was already June or July. Add four months, which would be October or November. So in one month she'd be ten._**

 ** _The guest review, whoever it was, was right. I don't know my math. I find it amusing. :D I also got confused because PewDiePie kept saying she was 12 after Kenny started blaming her for Sarita's death. So thank you. I did get the year wrong. So yes, she would've only just turned 11. I think. It's odd. People have so many different answers but I think 11 is definitely it. So thank you. Think of it like this, 7-8 month after season one gap. She is nine and a half then, plus 4 more months she, is 10. A year later, 11. I will fix this problem. So thank you._**


	6. A Unique, Festive Gathering

_**1,000 VIEWS! Thank you. I didn't think it would be an accomplishment. I know I did a note and that's why I decided to upload chapter six. Let me know what you all think so far and what you want to see. My only preview for the next one is that a certain brat will have to learn a small lesson from Clem. ;) I love you all and appreciate the support. Let me know if you want me to update once or twice a week as well.**_

Clem entered the lodge with interest, glancing around the main hall of the building. There were state flags hung, bright lights strung up in various locations, and a beautiful Christmas tree that stood out the most. The eleven year old girl felt peaceful when the holiday music seeped into her ears. She listened to Walter explain about the living situations and how it began.

It turned out that Kenny and Sarita have been staying for several weeks now. And because it was a ski lodge, there was plenty of food. Kenny made funny hand gestures as the talkative man discussed how they got their electricity from the wind turbines outside, smiling as Clem snickered quietly behind her hand. "Walter is a smart son of a bitch. Makes a mean can of beans too."

"Well, why don't you two catch while I get some dinner started?" Walter asked, seeing Luke come in with half of his group and pointed at one of the benches. "Please, make yourselves at home. You can leave your stuff over there."

Rebecca scoffed coldly and crossed her arms, not finding any of this believable. "Like hell we will." Luke stayed quiet as Nick agreed to hold onto his rifle, unsure if he should listen to his own gut feeling.

Kenny's scrutinized Clem's friends with mistrust and took a deep breath, leaving the negotiation to girl that has grown so much in his eyes. "Will you vouch for these people, Clem? If you tell me they're good, then I'm good."

Hating to feel centered once more, Clem faced the middle-aged man with a hesitant smile. "They're cool." Her attention was diverted when the doors swung open and her eyes focused on Sarah, hoping she was at least settled by all of this.

Sarah stood between Carlos and Sarita, the lit up tree bringing a beam of excitement to her face. "Look, Dad! A Christmas tree! It's really amazing." She wasn't even aware that Kenny was eyeing her curiously.

Just like Clem, it has been a long while since he encountered a girl. After listening to how well Sarita was getting along with her, he trotted down the steps and placed his gun on the ground. The others willingly followed his example. Clem made sure to put her backpack down, unbeknownst that the knife was sticking out.

"If you all follow me, I'll show you where you will be sleeping tonight." Sarita instructed kindly, relieved when the guests trailed behind her.

Clem and Kenny sat on the couch, taking in the kindling flames with contentment as they enjoyed each other's presence for a moment. But Clem's bliss vanished when Kenny's smile wavered.

He reached forward to tug her bloodstained cap playfully. "Still wearing this dirty, old thing? You know I half expected Lee to walk up next to you. You guys were like two peas in a pod." Guilt overtook him when Clem avoided his eyes at the familiar name. "Oh shit! I didn't mean to.. you know. It's just hard to not think about."

"He saved me." Clem shared emotionally, feeling guilty that her heart shattered only for him mostly. She had missed her parents and did have nightmares about seeing them as walkers, but Lee was her protector when the world went to shit.

Kenny hummed in agreement, having expected it since he was with him after he got bit. "I knew it. I knew he would. That guy had a fire in him, sure as shit. Lee and I had our differences, that's for sure.. But when my son... well, he was there for me." He took in a moment of silence, missing his best friend. "So, where'd you end up?"

"I was with Christa and Omid. Omid... well.." Clem bit her lip when her voice wavered. Omid was Christa's boyfriend and expected father. She held so much remorse for almost sixteen months, feeling that she was to blame for his death. But it was a teenage girl who tried to steal her supplies that ended up shooting him. "Christa and I were together for a while, but these guys caught us. She's gone."

Kenny frowned apologetically, noticing the traces of her dark past embed in her features. "Sounds like it ain't been easy for you. I'm sorry, darling. I wish I could've found you sooner."

Wanting to just change the topic, Clem goggled Kenny with awe. "Where have you been? Christa said you were dead."

"Oh hell, all over, after Savannah."

"But how did you get out of there?"

"For some reason I tried to save that fuckin' shitbird Ben." Kenny narrated, remembering the messy situation. Ben was a close friend of Clem's and a high schooler. He had a string of screw-ups that almost cost a lot of lives, but he did have a pure heart. "Then it turned into a damn cluster. Couldn't help the kid, but I got out. Long story short, I got lucky. Real lucky. Spent a long time alone after that. It uh..."

Clem examined him with concern, knowing how hard it was for him after he lost his wife and son the same day. His son, Duck was another friend of hers who was closer to her age. Very annoying he was, but also smart.

"Then I met Sarita. Thank God. Gosh, it's so great to have you back." Kenny professed fondly, looking up when a hand touched his shoulder. He smiled when it turned out to be the said woman. "Clem, this is my girl, Sarita. Ain't she beautiful?"

Clem grinned up at Kenny's girlfriend quietly, her eyes widening at the first internal thought that came to her. " _Nothing compared to Sarah_." She scratched her head, wondering if it was okay to think about another girl like that.

Luckily Kenny was watching Walter wandering around. "Hey, Walt. Where's Matthew? He still out there rootin' around?"

Walter shrugged his shoulders with a chuckle, knowing how careless Matthew was with his life. "Of course he is. Well, I'll start dinner."

Sarita kissed the back of Kenny's head before strolling over to Sarah and her dad. "Carlos, right? Mind if I steal your daughter for a secret mission?"

Carlos grimaced inwardly when Sarah's brown eyes peered up at him, knowing how she had him wrapped around her finger. "Just stay in sight, sweetie."

"Can we do anything to help?" Luke and Nick joined Kenny's side, having caught up with each other after a long time.

Kenny stood up from the couch with a grateful nod. "Could use a hand outside. We got a lot of supplies we need to bring in before the storm hits. Clem, why don't you go help Walt with dinner?"

Clem willingly agreed and went to meet up with Walter in the café. She could smell whatever he was stirring in the big pot, her stomach rumbling with hunger. "Hey, Clementine. Settling in well enough?" Walter asked her, adding any special ingredients. When he caught a glimpse of her smiling, he knew that was a yes. "Excellent. Want to help me prepare a little dinner?" He suggested kindly, amused that she only had a couple inches over the pot. "How do you know Kenny?"

"We're old friends. I met him after it happened." She admitted resignedly, having expected someone else to question her past.

"When he was with Lee? Yeah, he only told us a little." Walter responded carefully, absorbing her desolate energy. "Connecting with people is so important. I don't know what I'd do without Matthew. You remind me of my students. I can't imagine what it's like growing up in the middle of all this."

"Everyone underestimates me." Clem scowled at him with agitation, feeling that he was talking down to her.

Walter just raised a bushy eyebrow at her, unscathed by the change of her attitude. He added some more salt and stirred the pot once more before letting it sit on the stove. "I expect you've used that to your advantage."

"..Sometimes."

"Smart girl." Walter dipped the wooden spoon in after a few moments, taking a small taste of his own recipe. "Hm. Almost done. Would you do me the honor of tasting the first course, Madam?"

Clem stood on her tiptoes to study the hot food, grimacing at the brown substance. "What is this?"

"Le Walter Surprise. An autumnal legume salad with a peach roux." When Clem just blinked at him speechlessly, he shook his head. "It's peaches and beans. It's all we got. Anyway, I'll take it from here." Walter hummed a tune, carrying the pot out of the café.

Noticing that the lodge was all quiet, Clem went over to the stereo and found a labeled CD. "Cousin Jared's concert, October 13, 1998." She inserted the small disc, pressing the play button until the new music filled her ears. Knowing it could be a short while until dinner, she took in the rest of her surroundings. The long, wooden tables she passed were set up with a bunch of dishes and utensils. It reminded her so much of school.

Sarita and Sarah were stringing up more boxed decorations she found recently. They were also discussing Good King Wenceslas, the song Kenny's partner kept humming. Clem found Sarah to be very intelligent as she gave her input of the story the song represented.

"Clem, we could use some help. Here, Sarah. You take these and string them up over there. You knew Kenny before, right?" Sarita inquired, assisting Clementine with a few ornaments. "It must be incredible to see him again."

Clem hung some up for her, feeling so young and festive again. She didn't even realize the holidays were almost here. "How did you meet Kenny?"

"I found him holed up in a restaurant, if you can believe. You should've seen his beard then." Sarita stepped back to scan her eyes over the evergreen tree. "Perfect. Now we just need the tree topper."

Sarah rubbed her arm shyly, studying the decorated tree as well. "We always had an angel on top of our tree." She remembered loudly, feeling a bit sentimental and warm. Clem tuned Sarita out, admiring how the Christmas lights dawned on Sarah's face and her shiny, black hair. "What about you, Clem? Clem?"

The caramel skinned girl blinked out of her daze, embarrassed that Sarah might've caught her. "S-Sorry. We used a star. My mom never cared for the angels. She found them a bit creepy." Her answer was confirmed when she saw a light blush tinted on the Spanish teen's face, and she felt smug that she caused the reaction. "I'll see you in a bit, okay?"

Clem went to check on Rebecca, seeing that she was stressed as she talked with Alvin and Carlos about the idea of staying for a night. She informed them about the lights she saw coming into the woods, wondering why the pregnant lady looked very fearful. Walter was brought up in the conversation since he did mention another man to her. She managed to bite back a snippy remark when Carlos told her to scope out whatever she could about the tenants.

"Alvin, I don't feel so good." Rebecca groaned in discomfort, holding her head for a few moments. Alvin made sure she was comfortable, leaving to go get her some water. She lifted her head up, reassuring Clem. "I'm okay. Just a little dizzy. I.. I can't even take care of myself. How am I supposed to raise a child? I mean how can anyone now?"

Clem kneaded her own arm nervously, knowing how Christa was before she had her child. It actually scared her to think about it. Long before Omid found out she was pregnant, she would drink a lot of alcohol. Do anything to make sure her own baby didn't have to be delivered in this dark period. Even though the baby didn't make it because of the side effects, it didn't waver Clem one bit. "I think it's possible. I mean, I'm still here."

Rebecca smiled at the positivity Clem exchanged with her, rubbing her round stomach. "I know it's going to be hard. But at the same time, I feel a little less lonely. Because I know that no matter what happens, I'll get to meet someone new. Did you want to listen? She's kicking."

"Can I?" Clem moved closer and knelt in front of her, smiling when she felt some of the baby's movement. She only stood up when she saw Rebecca was wiping tears that were rolling down her face. "What's wrong?"

Rebecca wiped her eyes with her sleeve and stared at her lap. "It's not Alvin's.. If he finds out, he'll kill me. I don't know what to do."

"He won't kill you, Rebecca." Clem heartened her with patience, only moving away when Alvin returns with a drink. The big man thanked her and took her watch.

She departed from the couple, a box near the railing reeling her in. It contained a star and an angel for the last of the decorating. Easily remembering Sarah's gushing over her old angel, Clem grabbed the tree topper and adjusted it carefully until it stood straight.

Sarah heard the rustling of the tree from above and found her close friend attaching the angel, gazing at Clem with endearment. "She looks really cool."

Clem smiled at the praise and met Sarah's eyes, wanting this to be a tradition with her only.

Sarita nodded in agreement, detecting something between the two of them. But she chose not to acknowledge it just yet. "Beautiful. I used to love this time of year. You know, now that your friends are here, this place is starting to feel like a real home. Matthew and Walter are amazing people. Honestly, it's dangerous to be this kind. They can't help themselves though. Wait until you meet Matthew. He's a real character."

Recalling the incident she had with Luke and the stranger on the bridge, Clem felt very uneasy as she came to the first level of the living quarters. "What does Matthew look like?"

"Oh, he's a handsome man. A little shorter than Walter. He should be back soon." Sarita told her, not even blinded by her tension. "Clem, I wanted to ask you something. Does Kenny seem different to you? I didn't know him before, and I'm curious."

"He.. does seem different. But, I'm not too sure in what way." Clem answered hesitantly. Before Kenny lost his wife and son, she found him to be a quirky, quick-witted, and just a genuine man. She wasn't sure if something was missing though and found this to be off-putting. Her scrutiny was confirmed when Kenny practically snapped at Sarita as she tried to put the light box away, pulling it out of her grip.

Sarita felt a flash of hurt but allowed it to slide for now. "Always has to play the gentleman. But I'll tell you, when I met him, he couldn't lift a fly." Clem felt disturbed by what unraveled in front of her, unable to ask anything else when Walter announced that it was dinner time.

* * *

Clem waited until everyone was seated with their loved ones and when she entered the dining area, Kenny called for her to sit with him. Luke lifted his hand up at the same time though, frowning since she would probably sit with the others. She bit her lip awkwardly and walked over to Luke's table, avoiding Kenny's hurt expression. She only came over because she wanted to sit next to Sarah.

"So, what's the deal with your friend here?" Luke questioned, much to Clem's irritation since she wanted to speak with Sarah.

Carlos sat next to Luke, beginning to eat his bowl of beans as he joined the conversation. "Yes, we were just talking about this Kenny. What do you make of him, Clem?"

Clem took in every savory bite of the meal Walter made, feeling a bit guilty for judging his cooking skills. "I trust him."

"With your life?" Luke asked, a hint of criticism in his tone as he peered at the man of the subject.

"I think so." Clem answered smoothly, yearning to sit at a separate table with Sarah. She did ask a lot of questions, but at least she wasn't judgmental.

"Walter was telling me his whole family died. Wife and kid." Luke revealed to his peers. No one responded, but Sarah did seem very bothered by it.

"He lost it a little after that." Clem slipped out, her hand tightening around the spoon. "He would drink a lot."

Carlos moved to sit across from Luke when Kenny approached them suddenly. Kenny bobbed his head at Nick and Luke as a greet. "Hey there. I hope you all like the food."

Luke grinned weakly and resumed eating. "Yes, it's great. Thank you for this."

"Peaches and beans, great for nutrition. But not too great on the way out, I'd tell ya." Kenny chuckled at his own joke, ignoring Clem's disgusted grimace. "So, it's Luke... and Nick. Luke and Nick. You guys sure look like a match."

Nick stopped eating, glaring up at Kenny defensively. "What the hell is that supposed to mean, huh?"

Kenny quirked his eyebrows in shock, raising his hands up slowly. "I'm just sayin', you look like good friends is all."

Luke kicked Nick under the table as a warning before he went overboard, turning to Kenny after. "So, what's your plan? Hold out for the winter?"

"Actually, we were thinking of movin' on. Somewhere up north. Have you ever heard of a place called Wellington?"

Clem's ears perked up when the familiar area was brought to their attention. "Yeah. Christa and I were going there."

Kenny winked at her, delighted she had a similar plan. "Supposed to be a big camp up near Michigan. Think about it. Fresh water, lots of land, and cold ass winters, so the walkers get slow."

"Sounds like a load of bullshit to me." Nick proclaimed with little interest, playing with some of his food.

"Listen, Vanilla Ice. I don't know what your deal is, but you're more than welcome to take off in the morning. It doesn't even matter, because Clementine is staying with us anyway." Kenny retorted harshly, his hands clenched into fists by now.

Clem heard a very light gasp, turning her head to see that Sarah's head was hanging low. But she could see the disappointment on her face, knowing Kenny unsettled her with the news. She glared at him, angered slightly that he just talked for her without permission.

Walter came over to where the commotion was happening, sighing gently. "Gentleman, please. There is no need for this. We all had a very long day. Please, eat."

Kenny gave into his friend's request and let it go for the time being. He pointed his finger at a can of peaches, muttering under his breath. "Pass me that can, Duck." Clem's eyes shot up at him in surprise. He gasped at the words that instinctively escaped him, his eyes burning into the wooden table.

"Duck? Who's Duck?" Luke replied to the random demand that came from the middle-aged man.

Clem shushed him quietly before he angered Kenny any further. "Duck was his son." Luke decided to leave it at that, crushed at the realization.

Walter broke the silence, unbeknownst to Kenny's grieving. "Hey, Clementine. Mind giving me a hand outside?" She was more than willing to get up from the table, leaving the stressful environment to join Walter outside.

"Sorry about that. I used to be a teacher, and I remember what it was like being caught in the middle of two cliques. It might take a little while, but I suspect that they will find common ground. Everything will be alright." Walter consoled Clem. "Relationships are like any machine. You don't just throw them out when they break down. You get your hands dirty, and you grease the wheels."

Clem almost found him naive, but she knew he had a good point. She didn't understand how a man could remain so bright and compassionate during an apocalypse. "We're leaving in the morning... We have to."

"You do not have to. In this world, you don't have to do anything. " Walter paused in his footsteps, focusing on easing the girl's mind. "They say the world is over, but I'll tell you a secret: it's not. People today are more political than ever. In the end, we can't change the world. All we can do is continue to learn from each other; to empathize and use our heads. 'All war is a symptom of man's failure as a thinking animal.' Steinbeck wrote that. My partner Matthew is amassing quite the literature collection. I think you'll like him."

Clem felt sickness and dread pool in her stomach when it was revealed that Matthew must've been close with him, unsure of how to word anything. "I'm worried about Matthew. He hasn't come back yet."

"Don't worry. Matthew will be back soon, and everything will be fine. You're safe now. Hey, Kenny." Walter addressed the man exiting the lodge. "We were just discussing politics."

Kenny laughed in disbelief and shook his head fondly. "What in the hell? I know one advantage about the apocalypse is not having to deal with that shit no more. I was gonna check the back windows before the storm hits. Mind giving me a hand?" He walked forward, Walter and Clem trailing behind him.

Kenny raised his rifle up and aimed in the direction of a woman they found peeking into the windows, glowering when Walter stilled him. It turned out to be a lady named "Bonnie". She had ginger hair, pale, freckled skin, and was a bit too skinny. She pleaded them for food, insisting that she had a family not far at all that were desperate.

Being the most gracious human being, Walter couldn't resist and told her to wait while he grabs some supplies for her. She walked over and crouched down so she was the same height as Clem. "How old are you, Sweetie?"

"None of your business." Clem snarled with her arms crossed over her chest. She and Kenny were the only ones not taking her word, staying on guard.

Walter returned to them, handing Bonnie a huge container full off food and drinks for them. "Don't worry about it. Just help someone else down the road, okay?" He watched her leave and stayed outside with Kenny, who excused Clem since it was almost bedtime.

* * *

"Clementine." A hushed voice called for her, causing her to almost jump out of her skin. Luke was waving her over, standing behind a wall. "Don't freak out." He looked around to make sure none of the occupants could see them, holding out a photo to Clem as she stood in front of him. "That guy on the bridge was Walter's friend. I asked Sarita about him. Now they're all worried he's not back yet."

Clem took the photo to examine it closely, her heart racing when the investigation was concluded. "I already figured it out when I spoke with Walter. What do we do?"

"I don't think Walter figured it out yet. We have to keep this quiet. I mean, who knows what he'll do if he finds out." Luke whispered anxiously.

"We should tell him. It's the right thing to do." Clem met his eyes, having made up her decision on the situation. She also sucked at lying when needed and just didn't want anymore pressure on her shoulders.

Luke grimly blinked at her, crossing his arms. "It's right to get Nick killed? Because that's what's gonna happen. Now, do you still have that knife? Because if it is Matthew's, and Walter sees it, he's going to put two and two together. Get rid of it. I'll find Walt, and run interference. Keep an eye out for Nick as well."

"I'm right here. What's up?" Nick reached out when he heard Luke bringing him up. Clem and Luke just ogled him like a deer caught in headlights. "If something is going on, I want to know. Do you not trust me?" He was thrown off guard and his blue eyes swelled up with fear when Clem passed the picture to him. "Oh, God."

"Hey, Nick! Shut the fuck up." Luke scolded him, knowing how his best friend handled having a heavy conscious. "Don't fuckin' blow it."

"I can't, man. I can't. It's over. I have to tell him." Nick resisted Luke's lying tactics and walked off. "Jesus, I can't handle this."

Following Luke's instructions from before, Clem went to retrieve Matthew's knife from where the other weapons were located. She searched through her pack, her gold eyes enlarged when it turned out to be vacant. She looked around restlessly, her lips quivering as she found Walter fiddling with the weapon outside. Her legs felt heavy as if mired in mud as she advanced him slowly until she was out on the deck with him. "Walter..."

Walter didn't even recognize her, keeping his back to the world with a lit cigarette in his mouth. "I always liked this knife. Gave it to Matthew when all of this started. I know he's dead. Who did it? Was it that kid? Nick is his name? Heard him earlier, talking about shooting a man.. I could see it. I could see it on his face."

Clem stayed silent, feeling so guilty and responsible for the loss of his friend that she couldn't restrain it anymore. "It was us. It was our fault... Nick shot him."

"I.. I-I don't feel very good." Walter took another hit of his cigar and blew out the smoke in a calm, but frightening way. "Is Nick a good man? Or is he just like everyone else?" The bald man threw his cigarette aside and faced Clem. "Is he one of those fuckers that don't give a shit about anyone but themselves?"

"No. He's a good guy, Walter. He is. He saved my life." Clem confided in him, believing that Nick's actions were never intentional. Mistake or not. She saw Nick step out from the corner of her eye and gestured him to tell the truth.

"He was always going out alone. I told him something like this would happen. But he wouldn't listen. No, Matt always knew best." Walter reminisced without any emotion. His walls broke down as soon Nick appeared though, and he fought back any sobbing. "Tell me what you did. Just tell me, son. Tell me what happened."

Nick swallowed audibly and met the gentleman's eyes. "From a distance it looked like anyone. I thought he was going to shoot my friends. And then... I shot Matthew. But it all happened real fast. I didn't know if I hit him. But I did, and I didn't mean to." He backed up a little when Walter grew closer.

"Do you know what you've done to me? Do you have any idea?" Walter eyed the knife and ran his hand along the sharp blade, his eyes softening when Nick apologized to him profusely. He glanced up to see the sincerity in the young man's eyes. He took a deep breath and with heartfelt compassion, he tossed the knife away.

Kenny came outside with Luke, Carlos, and Sarita in a hurry. "Walter? What's going on?" He walked over to check on him, but heard the wind pick up strongly. "The storm's got the wind turbines spinning out of control! That sound is gonna draw in walkers! We have to shut this down, now. That thing is a dinner bell!"

"Nick, help me carry the guns." Carlos directed him, ignoring Sarita's wild eyes at the idea of using weapons late at night. After everyone received their own weapons, Kenny guided them down to the electric panel that Clem uses to turn off the turbines.

"Damn it!" Kenny hollered as the lights flickered out as well. "The transformer musta gone. Gotta check it. I could use a hand. You stay here, Sarita. It's too dangerous." He runs off with Luke hot on his heels.

Clem and the others headed in the direction of the lodge, finding themselves surrounded by dozens of zombies. With all of the skills she learned from Lee, Clem was able to take out half of the swarm with a pistol Carlos gave her, or use a knife when desperately needed. She watched Nick try to fight off a walker that was going to rip out his throat, blown away when Walter saved him. She tried to help out more but Carlos demanded she just ran back inside.

She entered the lodge frantically, finding Alvin and Rebecca upstairs without any trouble. She was touched for a moment when Rebecca made sure she wasn't hurt, taking the couple down to the living room so they could keep watch. Clem then dashed to the other bedrooms Sarita showed them, finding Sarah on her bed as she held back a panic attack. "I know you can hear all of the shooting. Come on! Stay close to me, Sarah." Before the older girl could respond, she quickly grabbed her hand to lead her out.

Sarah stayed by Clem's side as they rejoined Rebecca and Alvin. She tried to remain close to her but felt unnerved when she saw the frightening man from the cabin approach her dad with his clan. She couldn't make out what they were saying, appalled when Carlos spat on the leader's face. She cried out for him and ignored Rebecca's shout after he was punched in the face, running out so she could hug him.

Clem watched her closely, recognizing George, or whoever he was with an evil glare in her eyes. "They're coming in." She turned to see Alvin and Rebecca already halfway up the stairs, hurling her small form behind the couch when the doors swing open with a loud bang. She remained hidden, gripping the couch fabric angrily when she saw Bonnie. She saw one of the men talking to their boss. So his name wasn't George. It was Bill.

Alvin crept down to the bottom half of the stairs, and signaled for Clem to sneak across when the coast was clear. She climbed up quietly, seeing one of the guards with a wool hat on standing by the windows. Once she was safely concealed, Clem peered over the banister to see her friends tied up and on their knees. She sighed in relief when Kenny and Luke didn't appear with them. She could hear some clicks of the safety being taken off of the rifles. She fixed her eyes on Sarah, using gallant effort to pull herself together in case she needed to attack anyone who laid a hand on her.

Bill inspected the lodge with a smirk, looking for anymore volunteers to join his party. When he got no response, he walked over to Carlos and grabbed him by the arm so he can position him to the center of the room. Without any hesitation, he landed a blow to the doctor's stomach until he hunched over with a grunt of pain. "Listen, I'm only gonna ask you one. Where's Rebecca?"

Able to hear his daughter heaving out anxious breaths, Carlos stared into her eyes. "Sarah, look at me. It's going to be okay." His head was tugged up sharply and he screamed in agony when Bill seized his hand to break one of his fingers with a resounding crack. Sarah tried to pull free from her bindings, begging that they don't hurt him anymore.

"Rebecca, our baby deserves to be raised in a place of safety. I know you're out there. And Alvin, Luke and the girl as well." Carver spoke up so he was heard. "This is real simple. You want this over real quick, you all play nice and show your faces."

Alvin shook his head and looked at his wife apprehensively, deciding to just focus on their concern right now. "He'll kill him, Bec. We gotta go down there. You need a doctor for the baby. I don't know where the hell Luke and Kenny are either. I mean, look at those guns. If our guys start shooting, people are gonna die on both sides.

Sarah's cries intensified when another one of Carlos's fingers were snapped backwards. Clem looked in the direction of her screams with anguished eyes and rage built up inside of her, fearing that Sarah might end up with a dead parent. "We have to help Carlos."

"We have to go down there." Alvin insisted, wishing for Rebecca to stop being stubborn for once. "It'll be okay."

Rebecca shook her head and held back her tears, knowing that Alvin couldn't understand her reasoning of the situation. "He'll kill you."

Carlos held his wounded hand close to his chest and glared evilly at Bill. "Fuck you! Shoot him! Somebody just shoot him!" His shaggy hair was tugged on until his throat was exposed to a machete by his captor.

"He is going to kill him. Rebecca, we have to give up." Clem rationalized desperately, waiting for her next move.

Rebecca contemplated for another few moments, not willing for anyone to be sacrificed tonight. She took a deep breath and stood up, giving up their hiding location. "Bill, stop!" She descended the steps with Clem and Alvin, flinching when Carlos was pushed back onto the floor. She felt vile in her throat when Bill came over and cupped her cheek. "Fuck you, Bill."

"You don't want to do this. Please let these people go." Walter implored them, mostly to Bonnie, who just told him to shut up as she passed them.

Once Clem was positioned next to Carlos, she tried to undo the rope they just tied to his wrists. But Bill's guard, Troy almost caught them. She and her friends were baffled when a bullet struck the man that was surveying the windows, glass shattered around him as he collapsed. She watched Bill calmly stride over so he could seize Walter next and guide him over to his dead friend, putting a bullet to his head as well. "Walter!" Clem cried horrifically, glancing at Sarah in concern as she burst into tears.

"That's for our man!" Bill informed the gunman outside, keeping his body out of harm's way. "Now I didn't want to have to do this, but you ain't leaving me much choice. So here's what's gonna happen. I'm gonna march another one of your friends out here and put a bullet in them next. Or you can give up now. Your choice." He smirked amusingly when he was fired at next, almost scuffing his bicep.

The next victim of his choice was of course Alvin. Rebecca tried to pull him back but a rifle kept her glued to the spot. Bill had Alvin's wrists in a bruising grip and he snickered. "Do you remember George, Alvin? You see, I do. I remember a guy that was your friend named George. I remember when you murdered him in cold blood. And why, because you didn't like me? You could've lodged a complaint, or have been civil."

Clem could see a glimpse of who it was and yelled out to him. "Kenny, don't shoot!" She accepted Bill's threat with equanimity, only whimpering when she was carried out with a bullet to her head. She waited with a long pause, biting her lips as she anticipated her death. But she opened her clenched eyes when she heard Kenny enter the lodge with his hands up as a sign of surrender.

Bill paced in front of his captives, humming in disapproval. "Where's Luke?" He didn't even seem thrown off when all he got was silence was from everyone. "Huh, finally cut and run. Why am I not surprised? I warned you. I warned you not to follow him. Now look at where he's led you. But you're safe now. We are all going home as a family." He leered at Rebecca, who avoided Alvin's baffled, and angry manner. "Round em up! We're heading back to camp."

With a sunken heart, Clem watched each of Luke's members get escorted out and her eyes lingered on Sarah longer than necessary until Bonnie grabbed a hold of her as well.


	7. First Few Days At Howe's

_**Thank you all so much for the overwhelming support. I've been starting to doubt all of the writing and I figured something out. I don't want to have to type out every scene word for word. I want to focus on Clarah of course. There will also be my own moments I want, even if it isn't featured in the game. Like special scenes I feel that should've been in the movie or said. So it'll be the same fic but less like a copied script. We all know what happens in the game. And if you haven't seen or played the game, don't read if you don't want spoilers. So, here is another chapter. Enjoy, my beauties and stay safe. Let me know what you think in the reviews. If you have any requests, I'll make sure to get back to you.**_

 _Your eyes, they shine so bright._

 _I want to save that light._

 _I can't escape this now_

 _Unless you show me how._

Clementine opened her eyes when the bright sun suddenly impaled her face, blinking and scowling at the culprit who just woke her up. Even though it was a nightmare she was having, it was still the best sleep she has had in a while. She sat in the back of the truck with the group she's been with for a short term, including Kenny and Sarita. None of them were sure how long they've been in the automobile. Days, or maybe a week. The camp wasn't as close as they thought, the multiple bathroom breaks answering it for them.

Troy came over to Sarah and nudged her awake with his foot non too gently, startling her easily. "Get the fuck up. Bill wants you all to take a piss break. Come on, make this easy on yourself." He stood the teenager up and undid the ropes around her wrists. "You think you can be smart enough to find your way?"

Having heard him insulting Sarah a lot and not wanting to release unbridled anger on the man, Clem brought herself up to her feet. She swayed a bit since her hands were still restrained and her back was sore. "I'll go with her. We won't take long, okay?" She motioned Troy with her hands, wanting to just get a little fresh air. After Troy indignantly untied the rope, Clem gestured for Sarah to follow her.

As Sarah went to do her business behind the tree, Clem distracted herself by looking at a butterfly that was adorning the tree. It flew away before she could try hold it and she turned when Troy's vicious voice demanded for them to hurry. "Yeah, one second." The glossy, dark haired girl came out and smiled at the shorter one. "Thanks for coming with me. It's scary out here. I.. know they made you. But it was still nice that you came."

"We're friends. Besides, it's going to get dark soon. We're safer if we stick together." Clem replied with understanding, knowing Sarah doesn't like being alone in any environment. She also wanted to have a private moment with her, ignoring Troy's pacing. Even though she'd been with her in the enclosed space of the trunk, Carlos sat between them the whole time.

"Yeah, I know. But's it's still cool that you came, I thought they were going to make my dad go with me. So, thanks." Sarah rubbed her arm bashfully, feeling a bit like a bother to her.

"You're welcome. Sarah.. I also came out here because I wanted to clear something up with you." Clem took her hand and hid them further away from the prying eyes. "It's about what Kenny said, back at the lodge." She took in the shuffling of Sarah's feet and sighed when the chocolate eyes orbs focused on anything but her. "Don't listen to any of them, or to whatever they say to you. I never intended to stay with him. I don't want to leave you alone. A-And, I enjoy being near you."

The warmful words made Sarah's lips curl into a bright smile. "Thank you. I love the others like family, but it isn't the same with you. If that makes sense."

Clem blushed at the compliment, and released the gentle grip from her hand. "Come on." She walked back to the truck with her, folding her arms across her chest carelessly as she stood near Bill. She was too enthralled by the walkie talkie he was holding, resenting herself ever owning of them two years ago. She fired a sharp frown at Bill when she was caught watching him, only to be struck across the face with enough force to knock her onto the ground.

Sarah stepped forward instinctively, concerned for Clem's safety. "Don't! Don't hit my friend!" She flinched when Bill turned his attention to her for a moment. Before the apocalypse, the fidgety girl could never muster enough strength to defend herself or yell at anyone. She found Clem gazing at her in wonder as she got back up, sitting down next to her father after they joined the group once more.

The next half hour, Clem felt a bit humiliated to have been caught between a fight in front of Sarah. She respected that Kenny was strong willed as he tried to find a way for them to escape, but she did see him in a familar, unsettling light. The same behavior he sometimes had with Lee or Ben. It terrified her but she knew he meant well and wanted to support him since he pitched in to help Lee save her. Carlos and Rebecca opposed any plan he had though, and Clem could hear Sarah sobbing quietly. She reasoned with Kenny, stating that everyone was getting riled up because they're scared and tired. He managed to free himself from his binds after finding something sharp, only to be slammed forward and then back onto the floor when the truck came to a jerking halt. They heard someone swear loudly about the brakes acting up

Troy, Bonnie, and a burly woman removed them from the truck minutes later. Clem strolled alongside Kenny, hoping he wouldn't be in trouble for getting caught. She could hear Bill's voice announcing their presence and what is to be expected, seeing him through a window as he talked through a mic. Her eyes widened at the sight of food they had stocked on a lot of shelves, noticing that it was a big warehouse.

Sarah's breath hitched frantically when Carlos was pulled aside from the group, pausing her trail. "Wait, I can't. My dad, he looks after me." She only resumed walking when Troy warningly pointed his gun at her as a harsh gesture.

Clem's gold eyes were transfixed on her, and she slowed her pace until Sarah was beside her. "I'm sorry. I know you're scared to be back here. It's going to be okay."

"I thought we'd never come back here." Sarah bit her lip, glancing down at Clem anxiously. "My dad said we wouldn't. I wish I could talk to him."

"You will." Clem clarified, a bit envious that Sarah only relied on her dad. But it vanished when Sarah thanked her sweetly. The pair caught up with the rest of their friends, watching Bonnie open a garage door to what looked like a garden centre. She warned them to stay away from the fence because Bill would be able to see if they were messing with it.

Troy advised them to get to bed soon since they would be working hard the next day, making sure everyone was untied. He spoke with Bonnie while the cabin survivors met up with a face from the past.

Clem listened to them speak to the man named Reggie. He had a foreign accent, dark hair, was around Rebecca's age and had a missing arm. Sarah whispered to her about how they knew him very well. Turns out the man was a part of Luke's group and helped them escape the camp before, but they had to keep running and left him behind after he fell. Even though he betrayed Bill, he spared Reggie's life. A lurker bit him one day when he was working. And the only way to possibly save him was to chop off his arm.

The woman who removed them from the truck was named Tavia, and Clem watched her inform Alvin that Bill wanted to see him. She felt admiration for him as he comforted Rebecca and promised to come back. Whether he believed if Rebecca cheated on him or not he was still so caring towards her.

After he was escorted out, Clem introduced herself to Reggie. She could tell that Kenny found him to be harmful and crazy, but she found him to be delightful. Reggie had a light humor that could brighten any mood and he seemed like a really nice guy. Troy told the maimed man that if he could keep the group under control, it wouldn't be long until Bill allowed him out of the pen and onto the team.

Reggie introduced them briefly to Mike, who snapped at them to shut up so he could sleep. What caught Clem's attention was a skinny woman with a pixie hair style eyeing them from a table. She found her a bit creepy and almost chuckled when Reggie voiced her exact thoughts. He told them she never spoke to others, and that she was found with walker guts all over her.

Clem decided to make sure she behaved for Reggie, not wanting him to get hurt. Even though they were all scared, he did his best to assure them that the camp wouldn't be so bad and that one day, he could help them escape again.

Kenny waited until Sarita was out of earshot, concluding that the disabled man wasn't to be trusted. Clem felt very torn though. He reminded her of Matthew and she didn't want to screw up another life. But to get Kenny off her back, she agreed to snoop around the pen for anything suspicious or helpful.

Half of the group gathered around the fire, and Clem went to check on Rebecca. She was holding her stomach and sipping some water Sarah got for her. She was able to calm her down a bit. The pregnant lady was guilt-stricken about how she's treated Alvin for months and just scared she wouldn't see him. Rebecca thanked her and told her to just rest.

Clem was slightly hurt when Sarah shot her down from any discussion, walking away from her and beginning to examine the pen. She knew Sarah only wanted to behave too. All she found was a fish statue, rugged bunk beds, bags of soil, a tall fence that was barbed with wire, a hose reel, rope and a ladder. She avoided Mike and the strange woman from before. She talked with Nick for a moment, concerned for his wellbeing since he spoke with Walter. He didn't believe anything Bill told them, very certain that Luke would be back to help them. That he was out there.

Sarah's body perked up when Carlos entered the pen with Troy, sprinting over to hold him tightly. The happy moment was broken fast when they were all demanded to go to bed. Sarah ended up sharing the bunk bed with Clem, sleeping on the top level. Kenny went over the plan with Clem one more time, eventually getting her to agree to find a way to escape as fast as they can.

* * *

Clem woke up to Troy kicking her in the stomach, demanding he never repeated his actions. She didn't care if it didn't hurt her at all, it was still rude. She complied to his order though, joining Sarah behind everyone else as Bill began speaking. She didn't understand half of what he was saying, almost losing interest. But she did understand that the only way they could apparently earn trust at all, it was by working hard. Hmm. A prison was going to be great.

"How did you sleep?" Sarah's voice broke her out of her careless daze. "I was so tired last night. I didn't even realize." She was very unaware that Bill was aiming glares her way as he continued his speech.

"Pay attention." Clem sternly apprised her, not wanting to be in the spotlight. "We'll talk later, okay?" Sarah half heartedly agreed, voicing her thoughts loudly after a few moments of silence. Both of the girls flinched when Bill hollered out at Carlos.

Bill watched Carlos grimace, amused at how bruised up the doctor's face was already. "Your child seems to be in need of correction." Sarah stuttered out an apology to him, her attempts of forgiveness shot down anyway. "No, no. That won't cut it. I can't have this kind of behavior on day one of your reform. You discipline her now, Carlos. One hard smack across the mouth should do it. It'll make her think twice before opening it up again."

Clem shook her head in disbelief, waiting for the others to defend Sarah or take any punishment in her place. Troy even offered to knock the shit out of her if needed to. "You don't have to do that! She's already scared. She won't do it again," Bill silenced her pleads, threatening to smack her as well if she didn't pipe down. She stepped away from Sarah with regret, her heart hurting at the penitent expression on Carlos's face.

Time dragged out slowly as Carlos stood in front of his daughter, his hands trembling nervously at his sides. He told Sarah to close her eyes and that it'll be over before she knew it. With heavy remorse, Carlos knocked Sarah off her feet with a hard blow. He tried to apologize and hug her, but was restrained by Bill. "No, you're not coddling that girl anymore. Let her sit there and think about what she's done."

Immense hatred and rage built up inside of Clem as she stared down at Sarah. She was holding a palm to her cheek that was already a dark shake of red and forming a bruise, her body racking from the sobs. Before she could help Sarah up, she was ordered to follow Tavia. She didn't find herself bothered by the revenge she hoped to bestow upon Bill. As Tavia led her across the warehouse, Clem spotted two girls possibly around her age frowning at her. She could hear the taller of the two telling the Caucasian girl that she was one of the newcomers with Sarah and the others.

"Eww. Sarah. I wish she'd stay gone." Becca crossed her arms defiantly, leaning against one of the shelves and ignoring her sister's scolding. "So what if she's having a hard time. We're not all sitting on the ground acting like babies."

Clem glimpsed at the snarky girl briefly, holding her tongue with narrowed eyes aimed at the floor as she continued the fast pace behind Bill's worker.

She spent a short time with Bonnie, assisting her in loading magazines into the pistols. What she didn't expect was for the woman to profusely apologize to her. She confessed to Clem that she never encountered such chivalrous people until Walt and the others. Clem couldn't find it in herself to hold any blame against her, stating that it was Carver that attacked them. That it was his fault. She only scoffed and glared at Bonnie when she tried to excuse his actions, hoping it'll get through to her soon. Yes, it was indeed like a prison. She also knew Luke very well, and insisted that camp became a mess when Rebecca came into the picture. And also when Luke and Carlos butted heads with Bill on how things should be ran.

Before Clem could find out any more secrets, Tavia's voice resounded from Bonnie's walkie talkie as she announced she'd pick her up the girl in a few. Bonnie thanked Clem for helping her out and also gave her a blue, winter jacket she found at the lodge for her. It was definitely a new design for her but she found herself liking it. "Thanks, Bonnie. It's cool, I like it."

Clem ignored the insult Tavia gave about her coat, wondering what her story was and if she was scared of their leader as well. She followed her out to the warehouse, finding Becca exactly where she was before, but without her sister around.

Even though she knew Becca was part of Carver's group, she didn't excuse that as an exception to her bratty attitude. Much to Clem's delight, Vince had to pull Tavia aside for a moment to tell her the about the damage Troy did to the truck.

She made sure no one was watching before approaching the rude girl. Even though she was fuming, Clem remained frighteningly calm as she directed her attention to Becca. "I don't know who you are, but you stay away from Sarah. Don't even trouble yourself by gossiping about her. Got it?"

"I don't have to waste my time being afraid of some pen rat like you." Becca stepped forward until their faces were inches apart, snarling as she whispered harshly. "What? Is that ugly, four eyed loser your pet? Girlfriend? She is going to die. People like her aren't meant to survive. I'll do what I want. You'll just get in trouble."

Clem shoved Becca against a shelf, raising an eyebrow when she lost her balance and slid to the floor. She folded her arms across her chest with a smirk, amazed by her own forwardness. "Trouble.. It'll be worth it if I get in a slap. So don't be a bitch just because the world's gone too shit." Satisfied with the speechless girl, she hurried over to Tavia when called for.

Clem was a bit confused when she was brought up to the roof, entering the small building when the door was opened for her. She found herself standing in a greenhouse, taking in the lucious plants surrounding her.

Someone's whimpering filled the air and Clem turned to find Sarah sitting on the floor with her knees curled up to her chest as she rocked back and forth.

"Hey." She walked over to the scared teen slowly and grinned at her. "You.. want a hug?" When she got no response from her, she shrugged shyly. "Okay. Well, I owe you one for later, then. You might not know it's coming though, but I could just sneak up on you when you're not expecting it."

Sarah shook her head and avoided her friend's eyes in shame. "M-My dad's never hit me before. Even when I was really bad, he never hurt me."

Clementine crouched down in front of her, unsure of how to handle this new role of hers. "He didn't want to do it, Sarah. Carver made him. He's the bad guy, not your dad. So in a weird way, Carver's the one that hit you. Not your dad."

"I guess so... Well, then. Carver hit me super hard, cause it still hurts like crazy." Sarah rubbed her sore cheek and let out a quivering breath, meeting Clem's eyes. "I-I.. Clem, I'm sorry. I almost got you in trouble and you could've been hurt again."

Something stirred inside of Clem that made her reach out and cup Sarah's swollen cheek, and she ran her thumb across her skin. "Either way, it isn't a reason for him to be violent."

Sarah covered Clem's hand and gave it a squeeze, pulling it away after. "I don't know why people have to be so mean. Like, even when I'm really mad, I still don't want to hurt anyone."

Clementine found that to have a very deep meaning. She wanted to explain that people don't care about hitting children anymore. Or anyone that was deemed weak. That the world is horrible now and that she couldn't promise that it would get better. She also knew that Sarah did have point in some respect. It didn't need to happen. The living didn't need to be against one another.

Reggie entered the greenhouse with Tavia behind him. She let the young girls know that he was going to be in charge of them. Clem found it disheartening that the same, blank expression from before hung off Sarah's face again.

Reggie guided them over to a table and showed them how to prune the row of plants they were assigned to. Clem felt lucky that he was the second person she'd work with that wasn't an asshole like Troy. She watched Sarah pick up her shears, wondering what was going through her mind.

After listening to the rest of the instructions, Clem went to the other side where she'd be working and began trimming one of the plants. She was tempted to steal or eat one of the berries.

"Hey, is she gonna be okay?" Reggie stood in front of her, gesturing towards Sarah. "Because what happened down there, that was straight fucked up. I don't want her freaking out and getting me into trouble."

Clem looked across the room to find the said teen fiddling with her shears. "I'll take care of her, you don't have to worry." She was pat on the head by Reggie and stared at him awkwardlyuntil he went to his own station.

Clem observed her plants one last time before going over to Sarah. "Hey." She felt confident when the dark, brown eyes blinked up at her. "Watch me, okay?"

A while later, Clem's hands twitched impatiently and she shook her head when Sarah slowly cut off another dead leaf. "This isn't that hard, Sarah."

"I know, I know. I'm just worried that I'll make a mistake." Sarah answered nervously, keeping her breathing under control at least.

Clem fought back a chuckle and smiled fondly. "It won't be the end of the world if you do. Just keep going."

"You didn't do any of your work, Clem!" Clem turned to find Reggie inspecting her side, staying quiet when Bill came in.

Tension formed between the two adults as Reggie stuttered out all of his reasons for the unfinished work. Clem even stood up for him, contrite while stating that Sarah just didn't understand, or that she could've done better at exampling. But Bill silenced her and excused the girls from the greenhouse.

Muffled shouts could be heard from outside, but Clem did her best to tune it out. What scared her was that Sarah was standing at the edge of the roof. "What's wrong, Sarah?" She took careful steps forward, lifting a hand up in case she needed to pull her back to safety. "Are you okay?"

Sarah and Clem gasped in fright when the door to the house was slammed open. They watched as Bill yelled at Reggie and backed him across the roof, and he grabbed a hold of his collar. Any of Reggie's begging for mercy was to no avail.

Feeling appalled by the scene, Clem tried to tear up the fight, feeling sick to her stomach when Bill ended up pushing him off the roof. Hearing multiple bones breaking from atop, Clem peered down and was mortified by the sight of Reggie's bloody corpse on the pavement.

What made Clem's blood run cold was that Bill was very composed and dispassionate. She heard him characterize Reggie as a weakness and incompetence, and how he put them all at risk. Having not heard any noise from Sarah, Clem angled her head in her direction. The taller girl was staring at the ground with wide eyes and her chest was moving quickly.

Clem found herself wondering if Bill was indicating that Sarah was the blame for his own actions, hating the idea of a weight being put on someone so innocent. Before Clem could comfort the traumatized , she walked away as soon as Bill dismissed her. But with one last glance, she saw the devious man grab Sarah's shoulders.

Clem met up with Bonnie minutes after the incident and didn't even hear what her next order was. She swallowed nervously and confessed to Bonnie what happened with Reggie. She bit back any sarcastic retorts when Bonnie suggested that it probably just an accident, knowing the image will never be forgotten for a long time.

After retrieving the bucket of supplies from Bonnie and watching her frantically leave, Clem set out to do her job and carried the bucket outside. She almost reached her destination until something caught her eye. She placed the supplies down and ran in, finding Mike pinned against the wall by Kenny. She looked at the barricades they were supposed to be working on and dictated for them to quit fighting.

The barricaded window came loose under Mike's weight, and it brought in a cluster of walkers. Clem wasn't sure how long it lasted, but she was able to fight off any walkers or avoid being their meal until Troy preempted the last lurker from feasting her when she accidentally tripped over a lamp cord. It took her a few minutes to calm down after she made sure Kenny and Mike were alright, only to be kicked out afterwards. She walked down the path that led to the expansion, her screams muffled by a hand when someone pulled her into one of the stores. And by natural instinct, she bit into the captor's hand.

Feeling a bit guilty and happy when Luke revealed himself to her, she hugged him gently. They made sure to stay quiet enough to discuss a plan. There was a huge herd of walkers heading their way and Clem concurred with him about retrieving two of the walkie talkies so he could find out the schedule the guards' patrols were on.

After setting up a time to meet, Clem ran into Troy outside of the store. When she just shrugged at his interrogation, he shook his head with an eye roll. "Jesus Christ, you're almost as stupid as Sarah. Bill wants you in his office. Now!"

* * *

Clem climbed up the steps to Bill's office, restraining herself from following a sniveling Rebecca as she passed her. She walked into the spacious room with granted access from Bill. She ran over to an unconscious man, seeing that it was Alvin. "Alvin! Alvin!" He was passed out and unresponsive, and his clothes was stained with a lot of his blood that she assumed was his. Having seen enough casualties in the past week, Clem turned to Bill. "You're a bully. I know it wasn't a fair fight."

"Yeah, I suppose you're right. But life ain't fair most of the time. I wouldn't be so concerned for his well-being if I were you. Not with you so close to the fire. Now.." He waited until Clem sat herself down in one of his chairs, sitting on his desk with a smirk. "You make sure to tell me the truth when you're sitting where you are. And you won't end up over in that chair like Alvin."

Clem glared daggers at the twisted man responsible for all of this, finding enough courage to ask him about her main concern. "I will only talk if you tell me one thing. What did you do after I left you with Sarah?"

Bill hummed in interest and crossed his arms. "Of all the people you became close to, or have known since the end of the world began, why is her safety the first thing that crosses your mind? Let me guess, she was the one in that cabin with you? And that's why you acted inconsiderate to a house guest.. You also lied to me repeatedly. Is there anything you want to tell me about today? I'll give you a hint. It had to do with Shel's dreadful sister."

Thrown off guard, Clem evaded his prying eyes. She forgot that his workplace allowed him to see what happens in the pen, including the warehouse. She wasn't sure if he was expecting an apology or an explanation, choosing silence as a valid option.

"You can learn a lot about somebody's past from their appearance. That ugly baseball cap of yours. Must've belonged to your father. That's why you never take it off, isn't it? So I figure he is long gone by now, along with your mother. Such a shame. You've lost your childhood that day. I went through that odd backpack of yours." Bill tapped his fingers against the wooden desk, keeping his eyes fixed on the mysterious girl. "Found some dull drawings, and one interesting picture that caught my eye. I'm assuming his name was Lee, judging from the print in the back. Don't let him be a reason to dwell on your past."

"What's your point?" Clem snapped at him. She has cried enough for two years that she didn't have the energy to give into her emotions.

Bill gave her a disapproving frown and decided to change the topic to irritate her further. She listened to him speak about what Reggie was like. Clem knew how people saw Reggie, but Bill. He saw him as a weak of character and will. An incompetence. And that was his reason for killing him. To this cold blooded man, killing a person like Reggie would save others. It was the way to survive.

Clem felt bile in her throat as he kept saying "we" while his eyes lingered on her. "I'm not like you."

"I know it when I see it. And we are more alike than you think. I think you realize it, but you're not comfortable with it yet. I realized it back in the cabin. You were scared..." He leaned down until their eyes converged. "But you looked me straight in the eye. Kept your nerve. That's what we need if we're going to get through this. It's how I want to raise my child. It's how the next generation needs to be if we are going to get through this."

"It's Alvin's baby, not yours." Clem snidely threw at him, her hands gripping the arms of the seat. The conversation ended when Bill's walkie talkie gave a loud click. She bit back a satisfied grin when Tavia told him about the loading bay door Troy jacked up with the truck. She stood up and went to leave, her hand clutching the knob of his door in annoyance when she heard Bill clear his throat. "What?"

"You are one tough girl and in most cases like yours, it's because you have nothing else to lose. If you step out of line again, you will be surprised to find you do have something, or someone to lose."

After supper, Clem joined the others by the fire. She was surprised to find out from Mike that Luke managed to speak to them when Troy wasn't paying attention. Kenny was very defiant about it at first, arguing back and forth with Rebecca about Luke's plan. As soon as he brought up the girl he and Clem knew, that attracted the walkers with the bells in Savannah, Rebecca told him about the speakers Bill had in his office. She shot own Kenny's excitement from the helpful information she delivered, unsure how any of them could just stroll through a bunch of walkers if they lured them over to Howes.

The skinny woman Clem met the first night stepped into the light with a smile, crossing her arms. Her name was Jane. "Actually, I do it all the time. When you cover yourself in their smell, rub the guts all over you, they can't tell you from one of them."

"She's right." Clem played with her hands and ignored the familiar shatter in her chest. "Lee figured that out. It's how we got out of the Marsh House. He covered me and we walked right through."

Kenny smiled at her widely and shook his head in astonishment. "Really? Hmm. Good one, Lee."

So the first order in business was for Clem to get two radios. With Jane's assistance, she found the ladder that could help them. When everyone stared at her silently, she knew who they were choosing to sneak out. "Why is it always me?" Mike propped Clem onto his shoulders so she could bring down one end of the rope. With the strong man's assistance, she quickly grabbed onto the ladder before Mike got caught. Halfway up to the roof, she looked out to the horizon and saw the giant herd Luke warned them about. "We're in trouble.."

Her small body being a huge advantage, Clem was able to maneuver herself around until she reached the stockroom. She found Tavia's back turned to her as she spoke with one of the other guards on her radio. She made sure to remain stealthy, ducking when needed. With a held breath, she grabbed a pair of walkie talkies without any signs of suspicion from the big woman. As she climbed her way back up to the roof, another voice almost made her fall off the shelf. She could hear Vince scolding her about smoking and how he was going to go tell Bill. She waited until Tavia chased after him to finish the last of her task.

Clem found Mike waiting for her at the bottom of the ladder where the pen was located. He caught her easily and they both snuck into their bunk beds. She showed Kenny the walkie talkies and hid them, happy their first problem was solved. Before she and Kenny fell asleep, she listened to him talk about Duck for a few minutes with a smile. And then she closed her eyes.

* * *

Clem found herself awakened by someone shaking her shoulder, her eyes taking a few seconds to adjust themselves on the asshole who interrupted her sleep. She found that it was Sarah hovering beside her bed, and she sat up quickly. "Sarah, are you okay?"

Sarah brought her fingers to her lips and looked around. "It's time for us to go. Come on." She walked on ahead without her. "Stay quiet."

Bewildered about why Sarah woke her up at such an odd hour, especially since it was still dark, Clem got out of bed and made sure everyone else was asleep. After slipping her shoes on fast, she caught up to Sarah and found Bonnie using her frail arms to keep a small gap of the garage door open. "Don't ask. Just come on. I can't hold this open all night." She waited until Sarah and Clem climbed under, being careful and quiet as possible as she lowered the door all the way shut. "You sure, Sarah? You could get caught for this. I did make sure my boss was off the clock."

Clem watched her friend nod hesitantly, staying close to her side as Bonnie took them to the break room the staff relaxed in during meals. Bonnie unlocked the door quietly and switched dimmest set of lights on, moving aside so the girls could enter the lunch area. "Remember, thirty minutes."

Sarah whispered her thanks and found herself alone with Clem. "I-I'm sorry I woke you. But this was the only time I could do it.." She led Clem over to a table, having the younger girl sit across from her. There were some napkins, a can of pineapple chunks, two paper plates and two bowls of rice. "It took a lot of convincing to Bonnie but she was pretty touched that I remembered her easily. And she was always nice to me."

"Convinced her to do what? This?" Clem looked down at the steaming rice, her stomach laced with hunger. Even though they had supper less than five hours ago, the quantity was small. And you had to "earn" extra servings. "You sure?"

"I'm sure. The only way Bonnie got Troy to give us a break was by telling him you were on your time of the month already, and that she would spare him the details if he agreed. And her boss was off the clock, meaning he was asleep." Sarah chuckled at Clem's bewildered face and bit her lip. "I'll explain it eventually. Point is, he hates me. But he hates hearing about girl issues more."

Clem wiped away the confusion and just began digging into her rice, deciding to address what was on her mind. "You really are something. But, Sarah. I need to ask you something. What happened after I left you with Carver?"

Sarah took a few bites of the grains, almost dropping the fork when Clem brought up what happened in the morning. She took a few, deep breaths but it didn't stop her brown eyes from brimming with tears. "I-It doesn't matter. What I know is that it was my fault. That R-Reggie won't come back because I messed up. And that.. it's just my fault. I'm so stupid."

"I need you to listen to me." Clem stretched her arm out to clasp Sarah's hand, enfolding the trembling fingers with her steady ones. "He is wrong. I don't.. I don't think he was ever going to give Reggie another chance like he promised. You didn't understand what to do, because you were sad. A row of unfinished plants shouldn't have been a reason for someone to die. Carver killed him. Just like what he made your dad do. It was all Carver."

Sarah smiled weakly and squeezed her hand back. "Thank you. It is just horrible. Especially with him hitting you. He is a bad man. Is this what the world has come to? Killing or hurting children, or special people? Not everyone is like that, right?"

The curly haired girl shook her head with a frown, placing her own fork down. "Yes, this is what happens now. No one cares about the sick, or children. Or the elderly. I know it's awful. But I can guarantee that not everyone is like that. I've had many people who took care of me. Remember Walter? I also met you."

"I'm glad I met you too. I love everyone, but I need time to myself and with people sorta close to my age. And I just need some space from my dad too." Sarah commented with some regret, scratching the back of her head.

Clem glanced down at their adjoined hands, liking how soft Sarah's hands were. She knew it was only because the teen had no experience with weapons. "I can understand that. Some people in my previous group would fight at a motel we stayed at, and I would just draw or hang out with Duck."

Sarah let go of hand after one final squeeze and resumed eating, only to fidget on her side with a hint of excitement when she remembered the other reason she brought her here. "Yeah.."

Clem watched her closely and crossed her arms, her gold eyes sparkling with merriment. "What are you hiding from me?"

"This." Sarah reached into her hoodie, exposing a lighter and candle in her hand. "I caught Tavia smoking off the clock and told Bonnie. She was a bit intrigued. And when they were in here for lunch, she took the lighter from Tavia's jacket after telling Vince the revelation. She had it hung up since it's much warmer in here."

"That explains why I saw Vince speaking to her. He told her he was telling Bill that he caught her. She only had her pack of cigarettes out when he barged in." Clem smirked at her teasingly, admiring her cleverness. She should've figured that Sarah was smart when she read three books in two days. "But that doesn't explain why you still grabbed that stuff."

Sarah grabbed the canned pineapple, appreciative of Bonnie opening it already. She scooped out some of the fruit onto a plate, sliding it over to Clem after. With great caution, she lit up the candle before handing it over. "I know it's kinda silly. But it made me sad that we missed the date... Happy Belated Birthday, Clem."

Overwhelmed by the surprise and the accommodations, Clem gazed at her for a long moment. She then tended to the candle in her hand, closing her eyes to blow out the little flame.

Sarah clapped her hands in a cheerful manner, not caring how childish she must look right now. "I wish I had that camera. Oh, one last thing." She grabbed what looked like a folded paper and passed it over to Clem. "I know you own it, which doesn't really make it a gift. I noticed you were staring at it a lot when you were by yourself. Bonnie grabbed a hold of it for me before they got rid of everything we owned."

Clem unfolded the paper and felt many mixed emotions. Grief, anger, guilt, happy, touched, and safe. In her hands was a picture of Lee. "S-Sarah. You don't know what this means to me." Not only did Sarah keep track of the date, she put herself at risk just so she could give her all of this. "Thank you for this."

"Don't thank me for that.. I just wanted to make you smile. It's my favorite thing to see lately." Sarah recounted softly, not wanting to mention that she caught Clem watching her through the Christmas tree branches. "I don't know what happened and the world is bad right now, b-but. I-I guess what I'm saying is that you needed something good right now. A break."

Clem lifted her head to stare at the fifteen year old girl intently, her stomach feeling funny now. She knew this confirmed her feelings. It felt like she met someone special at school, but more like a crush. "I like having someone that can make me smile." She wasn't sure if it's been a week or more since she met Sarah. The connection she felt for her, is what made it seem so much longer. "It's what makes me feel happy to be alive right now."

The two girls spent the rest of their late night meal throwing jokes at each other as they exchanged more stories, savoring every bite of the food that was scrounged up. Clem smiled when Bonnie knocked and announced her presence, wishing she could do something for her in return.

Bonnie returned them to the pen without any trouble and wished them a good night, shutting the garage door for the final time. As the two girls headed back to their bunk bed, Clem studied Kenny and Sarita for a second.

She grabbed Sarah's arm gently before she could move any further. "Lay with me for a while?" Clem asked, worried she might be overstepping the boundaries. When Sarah answered her by sitting on the bed to toe off her shoes, Clem took the red, framed glasses off of her. Not wanting to risk stepping on them, she slid them underneath the bed. "I got them."

Sarah laid on one side of the bed, Clem on the other. They didn't even exchange words as they looked into each other's eyes, finding that to be enough communication for them.

Clem was a bit surprised when she felt her hat being tugged off, but before she could complain, she felt Sarah's fingers carding through the tangled mess of her curls. She closed her eyes and nestled closer to the warm body, wrapping her arms around Sarah's waist and resting her head on her chest.

"You'll make sure I won't fall asleep? I don't want to cram up your space, or get you in trouble." Sarah inquired timidly, not sure what has gotten into her.

Clem shrugged quietly with a grin planted on her face as the young girls huddled up for the night. "Hmm."


	8. A Planned Escape

**_My loves, I am so sorry that this update took a little over a week. Been busy with home repairs, and helping my neighbor with a yard sale. As soon as this is published, I'm going to start on the next chapter. It'll be one of my faves and those of you who've seen episode 4, you'll understand why. So thank you so much. And over 2,000 views. And if you haven't seen the unused audio video from episode 3, I'm using what they didn't feature in the game. And yes.. it was Sarah. Tremendous love for you all._**

Breakfast was a bit despondent for Clementine when she didn't find Sarah beside her, or in the bunk bed at all after Kenny woke her up. She placed her hat on, and looked under the bed to find that Sarah's glasses were gone as well.

She went over to the tables after grabbing a plate of food, sitting across from Sarita since she was unready and too tired to finalize the plan with Kenny.

To her delight, Kenny and Rebecca were talking as if friends, and Nick was hanging out with Mike and Jane. Clem began to eat her food slowly and heard someone clear their throat.

Sarita was simpering and tapping her fingers against her cup. "You and Sarah looked well rested this morning. I'm not sure where she is. I told Kenny to give you a little break since I never really had a chance to speak with you. Is there anything special going on?"

"W-What?" Clem stopped her third bites of food midway to blink at her owlishly. Sarah ended up falling asleep with her? Did this mean the others found them on the bed together? She wasn't sure if that was deemed normal at all. "What do you mean?"

The Indian woman chuckled, ushering the eleven year old away so they could sit by the fireplace. "When you grow older, you'll realize women aren't blind. They can read you like a book sometimes. I suspected it when I first met you two. You like Sarah, really like her. Am I right?"

Clem almost dropped her plate, and she could feel her cheeks heating up from the implication. "Is it... I mean, is it supposed to happen? Does it mean something is wrong with me?"

Sarita put her plate on the floor, crossing her arms with a sad smile. "Walter and Matthew were together, Clem. And not like friends. Like your parents were. Walt was embarrassed when I caught them kissing outside, but he was very calm about it."

"Is it a bad thing?" Clem bit her lip, dreading the outcome of the conversation. What would her parents, Lee, or Kenny think of her now? "I heard kids in school say it was gross. That it was evil. I don't understand. Am I a bad person?"

"I want to ask you something. I know you are still young, but you are at that point in life where it is easy to develop a crush on someone. You're learning how it all works. It's something that can't be helped." Sarita explained with sincere gentleness in her voice. "Does it feel wrong to you?"

Clem pondered Sarita's advice, glancing down at her lap with a smile as she reflected on her time with Sarah. She knows it would be easier to lie to herself, but there was no more room left for it. Not in this scary world. "No. I like how it feels. It doesn't wrong to me."

Sarita smiled knowingly, touched that the girl didn't hold a sheid with her. "How it feels to you is what matters. Don't let bad people win. Besides, you were bad at hiding it. You kept watching her as we decorated at the lodge. The same way Walt looked at Matt."

"D-Does this mean that I can kiss Sarah?" Clem asked her timidly, having thought about it when they were very close to each other. Even last night. She couldn't help but wonder what Sarah's lips would feel like. "Wait... What if she didn't, you know? What if she ends up hating me?"

"I don't have all the answers, dear." Sarita frowned, her attitude remaining cordial otherwise. "I truly believe it won't happen. She is too kind. She might not understand, or she'll feel the same way. When I worked with her, she ranted about you. Saying that you are cool, nice, and she likes being around you."

Sparks ignited inside of Clem's chest as she heard Sarah's characterization about her, and she stood up to hug Sarita with gratitude. "Thank you, Sarita. Kenny is lucky to have you. I feel good. Now, it's your turn."

Clem are the rest of her meal, listening to Sarita's lifestory about her hometown and how she ended up in America.

She heard the garage door open as she threw away her trash, surprised to see Sarah shoved inside the pen by Troy. "Sarah."

Sarah backed up when Clem greeted her, rubbing her arm with fervent dejection. "Is it true? Is what he told me true? He didn't really do it, he wouldn't!"

Kenny indicated the group to join him at a table before Clem could figure out what was troubling Sarah, setting a radio down. The two girls stood beside each other during the reporting of what was in store for the day, both feeling forlorn.

Tavia cut their meeting short to make sure everyone was up, looking angry and vexed.

"Where's my dad?" Sarah questioned with downcast eyes, wondering if Tavia had figured out the culprit who ratted her out.

Clem felt ashamed when Sarah brought up Carlos, the doctor having not been on her mind until now. She didn't even realize that Sarah us been apart from her dad for a day now. What crushed her was that their last "bonding moment" consisted of Carlos smacking Sarah across the face.

"He's where the rest of you guys are going. To work." Tavia sourly responded to her, leaving it at that. After informing Sarah, Nick, Rebecca and Jane that they ought to take a bathroom break, she escorted them out.

Clem stayed close to Mike and Kenny, listening to them bicker about who should take the radio to Luke. "It's okay, Mike. I'll do it."

Mike stared at her in incredulity, stepping forward. "Give me the damn radio, Kenny."

Kenny snatched up the radio when the garage door swung open once more, concealing the electronic behind his back.

Troy was the next to barge in, demanding that there would be no funny business or scheming. After he forced an affirmative answer from Clem, he gestured them to follow.

Clem jumped when her blue jacket was grabbed, staring up to see that it was Kenny with apologetic eyes as he slipped the radio into her front pocket. Kenny and Clem just stared at a nonplussed Troy until he finally led them out with a grunt, staying close on his heels. They don't get far before someone calls out for Troy.

It turned out that he forgot Clem was scheduled to be with Bonnie, which threw Kenny and Mike off guard. "Fine, take her. I don't give a damn." Troy whacked the back of Clem's head with his AK-47, pushing her away.

After Clem was separated from her friends, she walked alongside Bonnie, very conflicted of what to do now.

Some of the anxiety left when she heard Bonnie explain what she found out. Bonnie looked like she'd seen a ghost, telling Clem about how freely Carver admitted in killing Reggie. As if he were happy that it was a necessity to survival.

Bonnie did seem to notice Clem looking very anxious, and her small hands fiddling with the fabric of her jacket. With gentle reassurance, she offered to listen to whatever was troubling her. She didn't expect it to be a favor.

Clem let her guarded expression vanish, happy that Bonnie was now seeing the light. She explained to her about the radio she needed to get to Luke, and begged to receive fifteen minutes of her own time to finish a task.

After Bonnie warned her to be careful, and not to rat her out, Clem left her station and went out to the comic store.

With enough stealth, she was able to creep her way into the store without Troy catching her. She closed the door halfway, not wanting to risk any noise.

Clem spent the next few minutes trying to search for Luke, or urge him to come out. Where the hell was he? She found a pool of blood, and a messy area where he might've slept. Everywhere else was vacant.

Troy entered the store in rage, finding Clem easily behind one of the shelves. Before she could try to explain herself, he struck her hard across the face and grabbed her around the neck.

Clem tried to loosen the strong grip on her as Troy lugged her out of the store, yammering on about them being fuck ups in such a short period of time. She was brought up to Kenny and Mike, who were probably waiting. The trio managed to keep a calm composure as Troy led them back to the pen.

The sight they were greeted with dashed their hopes. Luke was on the ground with Carlos tending to his injured face, and Carver was pacing the floor with disbelief.

Clem stood next to Kenny, trying to figure out what happened while they were gone. But her questions were answered when she caught a glimpse of another radio in Carver's hand.

Luke and the whole group of cabin survivors listened to the speech. Bill felt that his kindness to the "community" was repaid with betrayal, and he also voiced that they shouldn't just run away from their problems. "If that other radio ain't in my hand by the count of three, then we'll have to make things more difficult."

Clem covered her pocket with her hand, her body trembling with terror. When the group remained silent, she saw Bill leering at her as he started counting. She looked around anxiously for Sarah, remembering her conversation with him. About what'd happen if she stepped out of line once. "I-I ha-"

"It's right here! I got it!" Kenny yelled out, having waited until Clem wasn't paying attention so he could retrieve the radio from her jacket. He avoided the amber eyes blinking up at him wordlessly, approaching Bill slowly after comforting Sarita for a brief second and letting the radio plop into the leader's hand. "Sorry about that. I don't know what I was thinking."

"Three." Bill waited until Kenny met his eyes, a steely glare in his eyes.

"Huh. Fucker." Kenny bit back with a sarcastic chuckle, his hands clenching into fists.

With all of the traumatic experiences Clem has suffered, she didn't expect this to make her blood run cold. She watched Bill begin to viciously beat Kenny with the radio, landing harsh blows to his face. The only person who reminds her of Lee, having his face bashed in.

Sarita tried to stop the beating of her husband, only to be restrained by Carlos who tries to get Clem to join him in keeping her safe.

Hearing Kenny's bones crack, and his blood splashing the ground was enough to push her in his direction. Clem sprinted forward, hoping to land a punch on Bill's face. Anywhere to get him to stop this cruel torture.

Troy ran an interference, knocking Clem onto the floor by hitting her in the face with his rifle. She laid there with a groan, feeling a sharp sting on one of her cheeks. She tried to move once more, but only collapsed onto her side.

Bonnie entered the pen before the situation involved a fatality, pleading for Bill to stop and claiming that there was a breach.

Bill's bloody hand froze as he listened to the frantic announcement, making sure Kenny received one more punch from him at least. He informed the group that a missed supper was going to be their punishment, leaving with his guards after.

Bonnie crouched down near Clem, rubbing her arm soothingly as she directed her firm eyes on Carlos. "You need to get Kenny stabilized and ready to move. Because we are leaving tonight. Tonight."

* * *

Clem woke up on a hard, uncomfortable surface and she rubbed the side of her face until her fingers skimmed over a cut. "Fuck. Damn it." She sat up slowly, grateful that the bleeding stopped. It felt clean too.

In front of her was her friends gathered around the fireplace. Clem could see Carlos tending medical care to someone. When she heard Sarita sobbing, memories from the previous hours flood back in. She got off the metal bunk bed and walked over to her friends.

Clem found Sarah looking at her sadly, relieved that the older girl was safe. She decides she'll check on her later, wanting to be ready for anything Sarita might need.

Luke and Mike rejoined them by the fire shortly after. Luke informed Clem and the others that Bonnie would release them from the pen as soon as they got the PA systems running.

Rebecca continued to comfort Sarita, hating she had to see her man get beaten up as well. But she kept an ear open, glaring at Luke when he told them that it would be too much of a risk for them to try to escape now though.

Clem could understand where he was coming from. Sarita was traumatized, Luke was wounded from any harm Carver laid on him, and Kenny was still unconscious. She didn't answer though, waiting with held breath until Carlos gave them the news of his condition.

Carlos did approach them with a regretful shake of his head. He shared that Kenny's lorbital was fractured, and that he had a little chance of being able to use his left eye ever again. And until he woke up, he wouldn't be able to tell if he did suffer any brain damage.

Clem blinked away any tears threatening to escape her, praying that Kenny would wake up and be himself again. But she knew it couldn't happen. Not with how much pain she saw him go through.

With the crushing news delivered hard, Luke changed his mind. He decided they should leave, but also regretablly insisted that they'd leave Kenny behind.

Clem looked to Sarita, who was hurt and angered by the suggestion. She shook her own head as well, not willing to leave anyone behind. "No, we aren't leaving Kenny. That's not fair, we stay together!"

"Good. Because you won't have to." Everybody turned around to see Kenny gaining enough energy to walk over to them. He smiled and hugged Sarita tightly, taking in her wretched sobbing. "It's okay, darling."

Clem grinned at him with admiration, too focused on Kenny to hear him bantering playfully with Kenny and Nick. When he looks at her, she becomes silent and only guilt hangs off of her. She came over to him, throwing her arms around him.

"That wasn't your fault. It's okay." Kenny held her with strong arms, stroking the back of her baseball cap. After their eyes locked for a few moments, he lets go of her. "We leave tonight. Plan don't change."

In case they were to get split up, the group decided their secret meeting spot would be at a Civil War site called Parker's Run.

And Clem's favorite part.. being decided as the person to go up and set off the PA system. "Why is it always me?"

"Can I have a second with Clem?" Sarah came over to grab her friend's arm, a little confused as to why some of the adults were either smiling, or winking at the eleven year old.

Clem waited until everyone went to join near the ladder, taking Sarah over to their bed. After making sure she had Lee's picture in her jeans, she sat down. "I'm sorry that you had to see him get hurt."

"I-It was scary. And I'm the one who should be sorry. He is close to you." Sarah sat down as well, biting her lip. "Y-You got hit again. I don't like seeing you in pain."

"It's gonna be over, Sarah. Think of something special until we are out of here. I'm okay, I promise." Clem consoled her, still a bit worried about before. "What did you mean though? You said something about it not being true? That he wouldn't do it."

The raven haired teen nodded in understanding, her eyes examining the gash Clem had on her cheek. "I'm happy I stopped it from getting infected. Dad was too busy with Kenny."

Clem allowed Sarah to stay off the topic, surprised that she took care of her while she was out of it. "Thank you."

Sarah blinked at her for a mere second, unsure of what to think now. "No.. I wanted to thank you. You shouldn't have to do this. The sneaking around, or risking your life for us. You deserve to know that it means a lot."

"You're welcome." Clem responded gratefully, happy that it felt like someone could read her mind. Sarah wasn't an adult yet, but she recognized how much the group asked of her. "You ready to get out here?"

"Yes. I am. Just please be careful." Sarah helped Clem stand upright, her chocolate eyes scanning her face. "A-And.. good luck." She leaned forward to press a gentle peck on Clem's wounded cheek.

Clem's eyes widened in shock when soft, petal lips brushed her cheek for a moment. She watched Sarah pull back and turn away shyly, finding it enough to get her through this.

Clem found herself on the roof five minutes later, having Rebecca's instructions collected in her brain. She dropped down the skylight into Carver's office. Alvin's body was still in the same spot, all bloody and beaten up. Clem tried to wake him up, wanting to keep her promise to Rebecca. But he just remained still.

Not wanting to waste anymore time, Clem ran into the office to turn on the outdoor speakers and microphone. She could now understand the panic attacks Sarah had as soon as she didn't hear any sound.

Clem rummaged through his office and finds the CD that was missing from the stereo, the loud ad blaring from the speakers after she inserted it into the slot. She smiled to herself when Bonnie caught the signal, and went to release the others from the pen. She almost screamed when she felt someone moving behind her.

It was just Alvin bracing himself against the office furniture, fishing out for Bill's Colt Python. He mused on about how Carver acted like a bad ass, yet he owned a small gun. He offered to buy Clem some time, letting her know that he can't leave. He just isn't able to with his condition.

"T-Thank you, Alvin." Clem sadly frowned at him, leaving him the weapon to use as he pleases.

"And Clem, please look after my girls. I have a feeling the baby will be a girl. Just a good hunch." Alvin uttered his final words to her, being shot by one of the guards.

Clem escaped the office and emerged on the roof, going to where the stock-room was. She could see Tavia begin shooting into the large herd of walkers. There must have been thousands of them now.

After climbing down the skylight into the stock-room, she looked down to where the group was located at. But they were joined by Carver as well, who held them at gun point. She climbed along the shelves carefully and quietly, waiting until she reached the berating man. With a glare, she stun him by the jumping onto his back.

It was enough. Carver tried to regain his footing, but Kenny punched him hard and Luke disarmed him with assistance. Clem stood beside Luke, watching as the group tried contemplating on what to do with him.

"Clem, where's Alvin?" Rebecca called out desperately. She looked at Clem's face for answers, but the sadness and emptiness in the young girl's eyes confirmed that her husband was never going to make it out. "Shoot him, Luke."

Luke didn't even get a chance to protest when a gunshot suddenly blared out. Kenny stood there with a gun in his hand, taking in the bloody kneecap he gave Bill before shooting the other limb.

Sarita watched Kenny slowly walk over to a workbench, frightened at this new side of him as he instructed everyone to wait outside. This sight of her lover was new, and very unpleasant. She tried to convince him to go, but he just fiddled a crowbar he found.

Clem listened as Luke tried talking Kenny out of it, hoping to convince him that even though Bill deserved to be beaten to death, it didn't make it right. She looked over at Sarah, who was trembling in fear and avoiding Bill's eyes. "I'm not leaving."

"It's gonna get messy." Kenny warned her half-heartedly, his grip tightening around the crowbar.

"I know." Clem stayed rooted to her spot, grateful for Carlos making his daughter leave. She almost faltered on her staying, beginning to leave until Bill's taunting resumed.

"That's alright. You'll learn. Lambs to the slaughter, no Sheppard to guide you." Bill growled with a low chuckle, unbothered by Kenny's scathing wrath. "Clementine knows exactly what I'm talking about."

Clem raised an eyebrow and walked over, wanting to get the best view right now. She pushed Sarita's arms off of her when she tried to make her leave, reasoning that she shouldn't be seeing this. "No. It's not your decision."

Once Carlos safely guided Sarita out, Clem rejoined Rebecca and Kenny. Hearing Bill just continuing to taunt at all was making her angrier than ever. It wasn't long after Bill insulted Kenny, and blamed Rebecca for sleeping with him, did Kenny knock him onto his back with a severe blow. Without anymore restraint, he savagely beat the camp's leader to death until his face was mutilated.

Clem just stood and watched Bill's death unfold in front of her. In the beginning of his beating, she couldn't help but be disgusted and shocked. But as she keeps visualizing what he did to Kenny, and also to Sarah physically and mentally, her gaze became emotionless and cold.

Kenny, Clem and Rebecca met up with the others outside after one of them made sure to take Bill's gun. Luke was preparing everyone with weapons and just getting ready to talk Nick through it. Carlos had just removed his hands from Sarah's ears.

Clem grabbed a hatchet from Luke, standing near Sarah as she waited for one walker to approach her. Once it was close enough, she planted the weapon into its skull until it collapsed onto the ground. She listened to Jane as she instructed everyone to stay quiet, not to run, and to behave like a walker after rubbing some of their blood on themselves. With a good grip on the handle, Clem slices the walkers stomach open with her hatchet and begins to smear the bloody guts all over her jacket.

"Y-You're gonna put that on yourself?" Sarah stuttered out in disgust, reminding Clem how she was her first time doing this too.

"We have to, Sarah." Clem directed her sternly, finishing rubbing the zombie's essence on parts of her face. Once her hands are covered in fresh blood, she stands up. "Okay, now you. Turn around."

"Smells gross." Sarah complied, facing away from the shorter girl so she can apply the gory guts to her back.

"It'll be okay, honey. Just stand still." Carlos instructed softly, assisting Clem with getting Sarah disguised in the smell.

Sarah's breath hitched sharply when her face was painted as well. "A-Are.. Are you sure?"

Clem froze up when she heard Carlos utter similar, comforting words to his daughter. "I'm sure. There's nothing to fear if you remain calm. I'll keep you safe." She barely heard Carlos offer to get her back, her heart crushed as she felt him smear more blood on her jacket.

Lee...

A shot brings Clem out of her daze, and she finds Troy falling to his knees with a pained shout as he grabs between his legs where Jane shot him.

Carlos gestured for the young girls to begin trotting behind him. Clem took Sarah's hand and guided her to go ahead, wanting Sarah to be closer to her dad as they trail down a path. She wasn't sure how long they were out in the open, but it didn't feel like minutes. It felt so much longer. Without Lee's arm covering her, everything felt wrong.

"Shh. Quiet, honey. Clem, come help me." Carlos stopped walking, shielding Sarah away until Clem caught up with them. "Please, just say something. You're her... you're her friend."

Another loud shot rung out near them, and Sarah looked up to see her dad clutching a bloody neck. She was unable to stay quiet and tried to reach for him, but could only scream when a few lurkers knocked him onto the ground. Her screams loudened when the lurkers feasted on his flesh in front of her. "Dad! Nooo! Dad!"

Clem stiffened when she heard Sarah shouting for her dad, turning to see what tore her up just now. Knowing the fifteen year old girl didn't have a weapon, she stood in front of her with her hatchet raised.

Sarah clutched her own head tightly and ripped some of her hair out in agony, tears running down her face. "Dad, get up! Get up! Get up."

"Run, Sarah!" Clem looked at her over her shoulder, waiting to escape with her. When she didn't hear a response, she looked around. "Sarah, did you-"

All she could see in the distance was Sarah running off and disappearing into the herd by herself.


	9. Not A Liability

**Hmm. Please share this. For anyone who has been so rude about Sarah. So it was confirmed. Not by Wiki, an article from Gamer's Info. I am so sorry for not being on too. My mom was in the hospital and then we've been taking care of her. Which is why it's past the two week period. But here it is, our ninth chapter.**

 _ **It wasn't easy to figure out exactly what was going on with Sarah. Was she just a sheltered character,or was there more to it than that?**_

 _ **She was certainly sheltered, but there's more to Sarah than an over-protective father. Sarah exhibited many of the symptoms of something like PTSD (post-traumatic stress disorder, which is something that people usually associate with combat veterans; however, it's something that can affect anyone, including children. It can occur in the wake of exposure to a terrifying event,and Sarah had experienced her fair share of that in the undead apocalypse. Sufferers often try to shut out or avoid anything that reminds them of the trauma that they experienced; Sarah's father, Carlos, was well aware of this. As players saw, he was incredibly protective of his daughter, and tried to put her inside a bubble. Sarah's behavior and personality was the result of the world around her, rather than any other factors.**_

Before Clem could dash after Sarah, she found herself separated from the others in the midst of the chaos. With the help of her hatchet and the strength she mustered up for the herd, she killed any walker that took notice of her. The hatchet did get stuck in one of the lurker's head, but she was able to kill off the last two lurkers after hauling it out. A scream shrilled through the night, and she rushed over when it turned out to be Sarita.

Time froze in Clem's eyes as she watched a walker bite into the woman's wrist, regretting that she didn't reach her seconds earlier. She and Sarita stared in horror as the lurker continued mutilating her hand. Knowing she had to make a snap decision before more noticed, she raised the hatchet and hacked off Sarita's arm with two large slices. The eleven year old looked on in surprise as Sarita clutched her bleeding stump with a bloodcurdling scream.

"Y-You... You!" Sarita backed away from her in disbelief, almost passing out at the sight of her missing arm. Her blood and yelling in agony only drew more walkers to her, and Clem watched as a couple attacked her from behind. Sarita fell to the ground when Kenny came out of nowhere, calling out for her before dispatching the lurkers off of her. Mike showed up behind him a minute later, more frightened than sad for the older man.

Clem watched Kenny crouch down to his loved one so he could comfort her. But Mike wasn't having any of it. He tried urging them to leave since more walkers were piling up, but the distraught man only refused to leave her side. Unafraid of the angry, grieving man, Clem glanced down at her older companion. "She's going to turn. You can't save her. Please, Kenny. Please. Don't let her kill you." As soon as he didn't budge, she knew what her next regretful action had to be. With a few moments of hesitation and closed eyes, she brought the hatchet down to Sarita's head and killed her. "I-I'm sorry. I didn't want to. I don't want to lose you. Please, Kenny."

"NO!" Kenny watched his girlfriend's head split open and shook his head in disbelief, not wanting to cope with any of this again. He aimed his frustration up at Clem and glared at her darkly. "YOU STUPID FUCKIN' KID!" Mike pulled him up, much to Clem's relief and he tentatively followed. "This is on your head, Clementine!"

Clem almost sputtered as the men left her behind, looking around frantically. She heard Luke shout something about Sarah, watching him and Nick run out of the herd. " _Okay, they'll take care of her. It'll be okay_." She continued her own journey, making sure to stay quiet as she searched for a way out. After knocking out another lurker, she smeared fresh blood all over her neck and coat once more. She doesn't make it much further when strong arms wrap around her.

"It's just me! Thank God." Rebecca let go of Clem, leading them to a secluded spot. With hushed tones, the two calm down enough to talk about what to do. After deciding to follow Clem's plan, she tried to help her find an opening, but they almost get discovered again. "Damn it. Go back, go back!"

Not too eager to be the next meal, Clem walked in the opposite direction of their escape route and ran into another figure. She looked up to find that it was Jane glaring at her with a mix of surprise and annoyance. "Jane."

Jane brashly brushed the two off, only advising that they remain calm, and continue walking slowly. Rebecca tried to plead for her to help them, but Jane continued onward. After a few small strides, she had a change of heart and returned to them. She suggested they spread out in order to avoid being noticed, agreed by Rebecca and Clem fast. Clementine successfully drew the attention of a nearby walker under Jane's order so she could sneak up behind it, and remove it's jaw in the process. She called it a cow catcher. It was the only way to make sure it wouldn't bite them at all. Rebecca and Clem stayed close as they pushed through the herd of walkers, achieving their escape with Jane after a short while.

A few hours passed by quickly after they made it to the woods. Clem felt concerned for Rebecca when she grimaced in pain, or held her stomach like she was going to be sick any moment. She offered to let the pregnant woman rest, but Rebecca wanted to find the others first. " _The others.. We'll meet up with the others. We have to. Luke, Nick. Kenny. And Sarah. I need to find her."_ Clem thought to herself with a worried frown, her hands trembling more than ever. Her curly head shot up when Jane rudely shot down the concern for everyone else, voicing that it wasn't their problem anyway.

She listened to Rebecca and Jane bicker back and forth about how the plan turned out to be very messy. Whether it worked out or not. And then she had a pleasure of hearing them arguing heatedly about what would happen with the baby. Or what they should do with "it". The heated tension only began to anger Clem more. Even if she wanted to give her input, it would just be shot down anyway. She threw Jane a side glare when her abilities of taking care of another human being were deemed impossible. "Guys, the baby is coming. Like it or not. We aren't going to just abandon it."

Clem watched as Jane stormed off, continuing to walk back to the others. Not only was she worried about Rebecca having the baby any minute, she was bothered by how the women's argument ended. It turned out that Jane was only trying to reason with her because she had a sister. But what happened to her, and how did Jane end up at Carver's camp?

Jane, Rebecca and Clem were astounded when they found Bonnie and Mike waiting for them. The youngest was relieved, but also worried when she found Kenny sitting alone with a gun in his hand. Mike explained that he tried talking to him so they could make a new plan, but Kenny just scared him off. With a sick stomach, Clem took a deep breath. "It's okay. I'll go talk to him."

Clem approached her longtime friend and waved a weak hand to get his attention. The conversation was hostile, and she saw the side of Kenny that Sarita grew scared of. She knew he would be grieving over her death, and be unsteady with the others. Her heart shattered every time Kenny bit her back with a snide, sarcastic remark. Not only did Clem feel guilty that his face was adorned with a bad eye, but now this? Was he trying to put Sarita's death all on her? Maybe he just needed space for now.

She ignored Rebecca's concern, knowing that they heard everything. It was about to get dark. They had no food, no water. It would be very cold. But Clem just thought of one thing, grateful that Jane and Rebecca agreed about one thing now. "We need to find the others. Luke, Sarah and Nick. If there's any chance they're out there, we need to help them.

* * *

Clem and Jane walked through the woods, on the way to find their friends. Ever since Sarah disappeared, the fifteen year old was never off Clem's mind. " _If_ _I find her, and we make it through this, I have to do it. I have to show her everything_."

Jane let out a huff, pulling Clem out of her lost thoughts. The older survivor explained to Clem that finding the others was a long shot. And that even if they rescue them, it would be a lot better for Clem to travel by herself. She was put off when the short girl rationalized her own side convincingly, giving her one last warning about the cracking group. She knew Jane meant well, but the way she talked about Kenny and her friends was nudging something in the back of her mind. She just wasn't sure. She spent the rest of their walk listening to Jane talk about her sister, Jaime. She still wouldn't reveal what happened.

They reached the Sunshine Mobile Home Park a few minutes later. There were a few corpses gathered around them, and Jane decided to teach Clem a few survival skills. Clem raised an eyebrow when Jane began looting one of the dead lurkers. "Shouldn't we be looking for the others?"

"In this kind of situation. You have to ask yourself if they would risk themselves for you. We got enough to worry about." Jane replied tonelessly, crossing her arms as she stood up.

" _Maybe not Nick. He did save me, but we don't always get along. Luke was the leader, and he cared about his family. And Sarah... I don't know. She doesn't know how to."_ Clem quirked an eyebrow and stared her down with a challenging gaze. "It's the right thing to do. I can't leave them." Wanting to return to the task at hand, she quickly rummaged through a man's pockets. She found nothing very useful except a few bullets, a picture, and a Driver's License. After tucking the bullets inside her coat pocket, she informed Jane that she's only been with Luke's group for a little while, slightly irritated with the judgement they were receiving.

Jane shrugged her shoulders nonchalantly, making sure the last body was dead with her screwdriver to its neck. Since the walker was on his stomach, Clem came over to help Jane roll it onto it's back. Her eyes widened when they caught sight of a familiar pair of glasses.

Clem picked them up carefully, and her heart raced as she realized what has been bugging her ever since she met Sarah. " _T-This. This is what Lee must've felt when he found my hat. Is she? No_.." Sarah reminded her of an eight year old version of herself. Was it possible that she was Sarah's Lee, but more than that? Clem just needs to find her, and help Rebecca with the baby. Then her crush would be her main focus. "These glasses. They're Sarah's. Sarah? Sarah!"

Jane hushed her in exasperation, unbothered as she tried to persuade Clem that Sarah didn't make it. Clem's hopeful spark disappeared for a moment, and she narrowed her eyes at the thin woman. " _What is her deal? We didn't even start._ " She was relieved when Sarah's scream answered, and she stood up straight.

Clem rounded the corner of a wooden fence with Jane, her heart dropping when she found Nick tangled inside of barb wires that were attached to the fence. A walker version of Nick. She approached him slowly, stopping with her jaw slightly ajar. He had wrapped the barb wire around his chest so he wouldn't be able to attack anyone. A smart man. She heard Jane offer to end his suffering, but Clem shook her head. She raised her hatchet, ashamed that she didn't make it to him on time. She plunged the tool's claw into his brain, revolted when areas of his brain became visible.

After accepting the screwdriver from Jane, the eleven year old stalled a batch of walkers so they could sneak into the mobile home where Luke and Sarah were. They almost get ambushed, but Clem booted the door open with two powerful kicks. She almost fell onto the floor when Jane pushed her inside roughly. They grabbed the first piece of furniture they could find to block the door, catching their breaths with relief after it was sorted out.

Luke came out to find them, and Clementine informed him of his best friend's death. He was horrified and devastated by the news, but he shook it off hesitantly. He elucidated Sarah's situation, having not been able to get her to move. She lost it after Carlos died, running to this trailer park for shelter and hasn't moved since.

Clementine rushed past him, discovering Sarah's huddled form in the corner of a room. "Sarah, we need to go. Can you get up?" But the traumatized teen didn't budge as described. She heard Luke telling Jane that nothing has worked, and that this has been going on for hours. "Maybe she'll listen to me. Yelling scares her." Without a glance to the others, she crouched down to Sarah's level. "Sarah. It's me."

Sarah barely raised her head, her knees being clutched by quivering hands as she holds them to her chest. "H-Hi."

Jane tried to talk Clem out her attempts, looking around the mobile home frantically. The curly haired pre-teen ignored her and tried to pull Sarah into her arms, but was cowered from. "You helped me when we first met, now I want to help you. Sarah, I know what you're going through. It's one of the worst feelings in the world. But you can make it through this. You're not alone."

"Yes I am." Sarah stuttered out sadly, unable to see Clem's reactions anyway. "I'm not like you. I can't be like you."

Clem heard a loud thud, turning to find that walkers were trying to enter through a window. But she didn't care. She wasn't just going to leave the most important person in the world, even if Jane thought it was best. "When everything started, I met my friend Lee. He tried to help me find my parents. He protected me more than anyone else in my whole life." She was amazed that she was admitting this all to Sarah, and no one else. Even Luke didn't know much. "He died to keep me safe. I was so scared."

This all gravitated Sarah's attention, and the raven haired teen blinked at Clem in confusion. So that was why Clem kept that photo of the man in her backpack when they met. "But you're still here.."

"Because he taught me how to be strong. Even when I'm scared. Because he wanted me to live." Clem softened her tone, remaining calm with Sarah. "And your dad protected you because he wanted you to live. He would still want that." She took in every emotion the dark, brown eyes held and handed over her glasses.

Sarah took a deep breath and released the tight grip on her knees, placing the red glasses on so she could gaze up at Clem. She even forgot that Luke and Jane were with them, feeling so much for her friend right now. With shyness, she aimed a small smile at her. "C-Clem. It's really you."

Clem grinned fondly, wondering what Sarah was thinking about now. But the furniture that almost toppled over from the main door brought her back to her feet. She went to help Luke and Jane find something heavier they could use as a barricade. It turned out they would have to move said furniture to get to the skylight. She assisted Luke with pushing it back into the room where Sarah was, leaving Jane to fend off any walkers.

Jane came in a few minutes later, slamming the door shut so it was the four of them alone again. "Luke, you go first. You can pull us all up." Clem stared in disbelief when he agreed hastily and exited the skylight. "Now, Clem!"

Seeing that Sarah was still on the ground, Clem returned to her. "Sarah, we have to go now! Are you listening to me?"

"I-I can't do it." Sarah turned her head away in shame. Even though she was less tense, the outside was too scary right now. Without her dad, she was nothing. "Daddy!"

"Now, Clementine!" Jane ordered loudly, not caring if she was interrupting them so much. "If she doesn't want to go, you can't make her! Don't let her drag you down too. Not again."

"Shut up, Jane! I am not leaving her. I don't give a shit what you say!" Clem leered in anger and annoyance, kneeling in front of Sarah once more. "Don't make me leave you. Please. Dying like this is stupid!" It still did nothing. The door beside them shook as the walkers tried to invade their space. Too panicked now, Clem did one thing she didn't want to resort to. She raised a hand and slapped Sarah hard across the face. "Move!"

Sarah gasped in pain and shock, staring at her owlishly. She let Clem pull her up, escaping through the skylight with her not far behind. After Jane was helped up by Luke, they all jumped down to the earth's surface.

* * *

Clem walked beside Sarah, glaring at Jane and Luke from behind as the adults spoke to each other. With the adrenaline worn off, and just knowing she got Sarah out, she relaxed herself. "Sarah, I know this is going to be tough. But we'll make it through this. I promise."

"But, I'm not okay." Sarah slowed her pace down and rubbed her arm self-consciously, her feet dragging along the dirt.

"Just try. For me, okay?" Clem suggested sweetly, wishing they could be alone right now. This was definitely going to be a lot of work for her, but it was time for Sarah's training soon.

Jane still hasn't acknowledged Sarah since they left an hour ago, turning her head to look at Clem. "She just needs time. Leave her alone for a bit, Clem."

"If I asked for your opinion on what I should do for myself, I would've done it by now. I'm eleven. Not a child." Clem snapped at her, ignoring Luke as he tried to break off her words. "You said I can take care of myself, well let me do it. And quit bossing me the hell around." Honestly, Jane had no right. Not when she broke the plan and just abandoned Sarah so she could die. She was done with people telling her what to do.

Sarah grabbed a hold of Clem's arm gently, gesturing for her to unwind for a few moments. She didn't bother letting go, puzzled when the protective girl didn't move away from her soft grip. "Don't, Clem. We don't need any fighting now."

Clem stayed by her side until she was politely excused, understanding Sarah could use some alone time now. With stiff shoulders, she walked over to Jane and restrained any astonishment for her. "What happened back there? When we went in, you were ready to help. But that changed all of a sudden."

Jane didn't even answer her question, her eyes emotionless as she shared her advice. "You know, with the way she is, she's going to cause problems. Look... I'd just seen that kind of thing before. I didn't want to stick around for the bitter end. Sorry, I don't mean to be harsh."

" _Then why say it at all_?" Clem restrained herself from questioning, not wanting anymore tension just as much as Sarah. Not with what she just went through. "Would you leave me behind? If I were hurt, or upset too?"

"No, Clem. I wouldn't have to." Jane explained with patience, a bit nervous to look at Clem in the eye. "And just because you got her out of there today, doesn't mean you saved her. Trust me. I tried to save Jaime too, but she just gave up."

Luke joined them, unable to face Sarah after what he did. He just yelled at her and tried grabbing her so they could leave. "I can't believe it. As soon as you told me to go, I was the first one out of there. I just can't believe it. It's like I already made up my mind."

Clem decided to let it slide because Luke was restless, but also wounded from where Carver attacked him. But only this time. She listened to Jane tell them both how she tried to drag her sister across the states. Carry her, move her. Anything to keep her going. But she just left Jaime behind to walkers since she didn't want to live apparently. "Jaime and Sarah aren't the same person. We don't know if she'll end up like that. No, she won't end up like that. Whether you want her to, or not."

They made it back to Parker's Run, finding Rebecca leaning against Bonnie as she experienced more pain. Clem watched the soon to be mother try to comfort Sarah, but the spectacled girl shied away from her, and went to sit by herself. Bonnie spoke with Clem privately, letting her know that Rebecca was bound to have her baby any second. But they would need someone's help to deliver him/her.

Clem sighed to herself, knowing who they were referring to. She walked over to a pitched tent, entering it carefully where she did find Kenny. He was just sitting on the ground, but at least he didn't have a gun to his head this time. Or on him at all. The exchange between them was better, but she could still sense that Kenny was angry with her as he kept on wishing that Carver killed him. "Well, you're not dead. So don't talk like that. You aren't nothing to me, I need you. You help me all the time. You're just feeling sorry for yourself."

Kenny tensed up and the tent grew cold. He could feel Clem's eyes drilling into his skull as he chuckled darkly. "Sorry for myself? What the Hell do you know, Clementine?"

That was it for Clem. It was the last straw with her being blamed for her friend's death. It hurt her so much that Kenny just ignored her pain. "I had to kill Lee. So don't be an asshole by pretending you're the only one who has lost people. I'm sorry for what you went through, but you had Lee and the others to help you get through it. Sarah just lost her family, her protector. And she was never prepared. You should try to understand each other. She's only fifteen for crying out loud, Kenny. We are all suffering!"

Kenny stormed out of the tent after that, going over to Rebecca and Bonnie to talk with them. Clem knew she probably just pissed him off again, but it was for his own good. And it was perfect timing because Rebecca's water just broke. She listened to Kenny advise them all on what supplies to get. So she could either go to the museum with Mike and Bonnie, or go with Jane to find somewhere they can deliver the baby.

Bonnie pulled Clem aside, whispering that she should just follow Jane. Even though Jane helped them escape, they didn't want to risk her leaving and never coming back. Clem agreed to her distrust, revealing to the ginger that she did try to leave Sarah behind.

Luke finalized the plan with Bonnie, Mike, and Clem one last time before they all split up. There was one thing that needed to be done first.

"I want to check on Sarah first. Make sure she's okay." She didn't even give Luke a chance to agree, walking over to where Sarah was sitting against a wall. "Hey, Sarah. You know, Rebecca is about to have her-"

"They were going to leave me. Weren't they?" Sarah asked quietly, already knowing the answer. She wanted to hear it from Clem though. She wasn't sure why her opinion did matter more than the others, but it did.

"I don't know. I'm sorry." Clem apologized sadly, wanting to be honest with Sarah from now on. So that's why she was quiet, she saw herself as a burden.

"H-How come you didn't leave me?" Sarah raised her head, biting her lip as she waited in anticipation for Clem to shoot her down as well.

Clem furrowed her eyebrows in concern, sitting down in front of her. The same way she did when Sarah had her first panic attack in front of her. "Because we're friends." She swallowed quietly, grabbing one of Sarah's hands to entwine their small fingers. "I also promised you, and I don't want anything to happen to you. Do you understand me?"

Sarah stared at their hands, letting out a trembling breath. "When Dad comes back, we should all head back to the cabin. It's safer for us there."

The denial of her father's death hit Clem harder than anything. She was the same way when she lost Lee, but at least she had Christa and Omid to confide in. She couldn't allow Sarah to deal with this alone. "Sarah.. He.. Your dad isn't coming back. You can't accept that now. I understand. But don't make this harder on yourself. He believed in you. I do too."

"Hey, I think that's all she can take for now. She'll be alright." Rebecca stood behind Clem now, grateful for her comfort. "Go find Mike and Bonnie."

"No." Sarah ignored Clem and Rebecca's wide eyes, standing up slowly after taking a few more breaths. "I'll make sure to stay with Kenny and Bec in case anything happens. I'll try to do as much as I can. From whatever he taught me.." She took Rebecca's hand, leading her somewhere for them to sit.

Amazed by the change in her friend's attitude, Clem observed her for a second before heading off to the museum. She'll take care of Jane after.

The museum was close by, but it was dilapidated from the neglect. Clem found Bonnie and Mike searching the building. She couldn't help but to admire some of the artifacts and souvenirs. She could remember Lee admitting to Lilly that he would want to study more about the Civil War. Then she spent the rest of the time looting. They found a Confederate coat Bec could use as a blanket for now.

Clem found a window gate, relieved that it wasn't locked or jammed. The room revealed to have two water barrels. She tried to climb under the gate gap, confused as she ended up getting stuck halfway. A walker rised up from the locked room, grabbing for her. Mike kicked the locked door open, and entered the room to kill it off as Bonnie pulled Clem out. The eleven year old helped him finish it off with the screwdriver to its skull.

Before they could leave with Mike carrying the water barrels, they tried to grab a hold of a raccoon to eat. Clem was pleased when it turned out to be a mother with her family. Oh well. At least it was kinda fun. She offered to help Mike carry the barrels back but they weighed more than her small body.

After dropping Bonnie and Mike off to the others, Clem left to find Jane on an observation deck later on. Jane talked with her about the souvenir shop she discovered. It was where Rebecca could have the baby, except the gate had a padlock attached. Clem watched with confusion as Jane tried to unlock it with the nail file. Before they could even really begin their next mission, Clem saw a boy limping from a distance, and warned the woman so they could hide first.

The boy looked to be around Sarah's age from what they could tell, and he was trying to stuff a bag into a garbage bin. He raised his gun when someone came up from behind. It was just Clem trying to speak with him. " _Oh. He doesn't really speak our language. He has a heavy accent_." Jane disarmed him, throwing him and Clem off guard. She wasn't going to shoot him. But she did demand him to drop his bag, so Clem could rummage through it.

The bag contained a huge stash of medical supplies, and the boy revealed that his name was Arvo. And that the medication was for his sister who was sick. Clem listened to Jane propose that they take the bag from him for themselves. But the little girl inside of Clem brought her to her senses. She glanced up at Arvo, zipping up his bag and handing it back to him with a small grin. The duo watched him limp away, and Clem scolded Jane for almost hurting him.

Jane just brushed her off, returning to her task of getting the padlock undone. With a sigh, Clem left the observation deck. She was befuddled to find Luke approaching her, shrugging it off for now. She notified him to Jane's whereabouts and split up from him to return to Rebecca.

When Clem arrived, she ran over to Kenny who was helping Rebecca to breathe through her painful contractions. Oh God. The baby really was coming. "Kenny, we found somewhere to take her."

Luckily Sarah was paying attention to environment surrounding them, facing in the direction of moans that were heading towards them. "Oh, no... Clem... C-Clementine."

Hearing Sarah's innocent, high voice calling for her, Clem apprised the others of the walkers' presence. Mike shook his head in disbelief and irritation. Where the hell was Luke? The lurkers shouldn't have been able to catch up with them already. Kenny orders them to get Rebecca out of harm's way, walking forward with coldness in his expression and weapon at the ready. Clem just ran over to Sarah, grabbing a hold of her hand so they could run on ahead. Once Sarah was far enough, Clem peered over to find Kenny beating one of the walkers repeatedly, and tried to ignore the warning Bonnie gave her about his state.

The group reached the observation deck minutes later, and Clem headed up to make sure it was safe. She was confused when she found Luke whispering sweetly to Jane. Why was Jane just tying her shoes, and Luke blushing like crazy beside her when he found Clem gawking at them? "Luke?"

Kenny joined the trio, along with Rebecca and the others. He footsteps came to a halt when he caught Luke and Jane in a compromising position. "What the fuck are you two doing up here? We've got God-knows-how-many walkers out there which YOU were supposed to be keeping an eye out for?"

Clem scowled at Luke and Jane, watching Kenny yelling at Luke more about being a reckless moron. Before Luke could retaliate, Clem shouldered past him. "Luke, shut up! Rebecca's having the baby."

Kenny helped Rebecca settle down on the deck, getting her in the right position for the baby's delivery. He told Luke, Bonnie, and Mike to hinder the walkers. Clem offered to help them outside, leaving without anyone's input to join them. She got her gun at the ready, waiting until Bonnie gave them the signal. There wasn't enough ammo to fend most of them off, and Clem watched her friends lean their weight against the gate they locked them out with.

"Luke, help me push this." Clem called for him, grabbing onto the old cannon so they could secure the gate. But the weight of the cannon caused a segment of the deck to collapse, and she rushed over to the ledge when a startled scream pierced the air.

Sarah was trapped under the debris from the deck, and Clem looked over to see that Luke managed to clasp Jane's arm as she dangled off the ledge. But the gut-wrenching cries of her name from Sarah helped her act fast. "Jane, save Sarah!"

Jane angled her head backwards for a second, shaking her head when a crowd of lurkers hobbled near her and Sarah. "Are you crazy? There's no way she's getting out of that. It's suicide. Pull me up!"

Clem glowered at her, and refused to grab her other arm even with Luke snapping at her. "We can't just leave her without even trying! Just go!" Jane just glared back with tightened lips as Luke gathered enough strength to grab her other hand. "Damn it, Jane! Bonnie, Mike, just keep shooting!" She got back on her feet, running over to where the slope of the damage was and slid down the wood carefully. "I got you, Sarah."

Sarah squeezed her eyes shut, awaiting the death she was destined for. Then Clem's voice grew closer, and she opened her eyes to find the comforting, amber eyes tracing over her face. "Clem! P-Please. Help me."

" _So much for Sarah not wanting to be saved_." Clem leaned down to lift up a piece of plywood that caused another one to crush Sarah's leg, grateful that it was already cracked. She caught a glimpse of Bonnie and Mike aiming for any of the lurkers trying to gather around them. "Okay, I need you to listen to me. I am going to lift the other wood on your leg. Slide your feet out on one, two, three." Not wanting to injure herself, Clem put one knee to the ground and her other knee in front. And with newfound strength, she lifted up the next chunk and set it down once Sarah moved her feet as instructed. "You got it. Halfway there!"

By the time Clem hefted up the third-largest bit of wood up, Bonnie and Mike had to stop shooting since they were low on ammo themselves. "Sarah, now just curl your legs and knees up to your chest. You're gonna make it!" She placed the heavy weight down once Sarah's lower half was out of harm's way, hearing a loud whimper from her. She glanced up to discover four walkers lined up inches away from the raven haired girl. She grabbed her Glock 19 from her coat, and just aimed the same way Lee taught her. With ease, she was able to shoot all four of them in the head. "Not today."

Sarah watched Clem kill them one by one, feeling the weight the plank being lifted off her chest after. She adjusted her glasses so they didn't fall off, grabbing the smaller hands to stand up. But she wasn't able to move easily. One of her legs were crushed enough that she had to limp forward with Clem's arm around her waist. With Bonnie and Mike's help, the youngsters safely joined everyone else on the deck.

They could see that the walkers were going to try climbing the damaged deck. Clem glanced around quickly, and looked up to see the cable that kept the deck at bay. "We have to break the deck!" If they weren't in the middle of a deathly situation, she would've laughed when Mike exclaimed in question. She took Sarah's arms gently, and sat her on the ground. "Stay inside this time."

Mike boosted her up, and with her hatchet, Clem swung at the cables three times until the remainder of the deck collapsed and crushed the lurker herd. Clem and the others examined the huge rubble from below, glad that everything worked out. The group quickly hurried over to Rebecca and Kenny, only to discover her baby was stiff in Kenny's hands. Clem heard Rebecca fighting back any tears that tried to force their way out, but before they could say anything to her, the baby began to cough and breathe. It was a beautiful boy.

Clem turned to where she sat Sarah, seeing that she had tears running down on her face. There was also a hint of a genuine smile on her lips.

* * *

Rebecca was still cradling her baby boy in her arms, turning her attention to Clem who came to check on both of them. She was touched and relieved when Clem told her he looked like Alvin. She and Clem really did come a long way. She did despise the pigtailed for a few days, but now Clem was part of her family. With a tired grin, she offered her to hold the baby.

"I-I don't know how." Clem took the newborn into her arms, allowing Rebecca to help her at first. She admired him closely while rocking him gently, happiness reaching her amber eyes too. She looked over to find that Sarah was still asleep, deciding to leave her alone for now. It did feel weird having someone younger than her in the group now, but she liked it.

After a few more minutes of holding the baby, Clem handed him over to Kenny and walked away. She froze her small tracks when she found Jane attempting to leave the group behind. She felt bad that Jane's departure would actually give her satisfaction, but it wasn't her fault. She refused the nail file with a polite smile, letting Jane try to talk sense into her one more time. Then she brought her sister up, knowing Sarah could've died. "Jane.. I am sorry about your sister. But you can't let the past cloud your judgement. You put Sarah in danger, and left her to die a second time. I think it's best you left. I can't trust you."

Jane turned her back to Clem, asking that she wished the others a farewell from her and she walked down the steps. She didn't even look back, or hesitated in her track. Not even with Clem's eyes watching her until she was out of sight.

"Hey. Thought you'd be asleep by now. You okay?" Luke joined her moments after his "girlfriend" walked out on them. When she didn't reply with anything but a silent nod, he leaned against the railing. "Good. Hell of a night though..."

"Hell of a night?" Clem hissed up at him, standing up briskly with her hands clenched into fists. "I don't want to know what you and Jane were doing, but it was unsafe. I mean, you did it in the same place where Bec needed to have her baby. And when we almost got ambushed. It was your job to keep us safe. Do you have any idea how much danger you put all of us in?"

Luke sighed, pinching his nose with a sad frown. "Really, you too? Kenny already gave me some crap. It's just something I couldn't help. You wouldn't understand."

Clem crossed her arms with a cold stare, hating that she was being looked down on. "Luke, I forgave you the first time. When you left us at the mobile home. You were hurt. Still shaken up too. If you put Sarah's life in danger again, I'll make sure you don't see me as a little girl anymore. I'm not stupid."

The twenty-six year old man conceded, only breaking the subject to ask about Jane so he can begin searching the area with her. Feeling too fatigued to fight with him, Clem just told him she left a few minutes ago. He accidentally woke up the baby by hitting the wall of the shop with a curse, provoking another fight with Kenny who was still very vexed with him. Clem wouldn't have any of it, knowing it had been an eventful few days. "You're both acting like jerks. All you guys do is fight." She left Luke and Kenny to calm down, waiting until Kenny returned the infant to his mother.

The group then debated about their next destination and Rebecca's health. They end up letting Rebecca decide to stay for an extra day or two to relax. Clem laid down near Sarah after, reaching over to take her glasses off. The two slept on for the rest of the night with the red, rimmed glasses between them.

When Clem woke up in the morning, she saw the grown ups were still asleep. But Sarah was missing, along with her glasses.

 **A lot more Clarah in the next chapter. I love you all. :)**


	10. Darling, You Are Strong

Clem stood up frantically, finding that the others were still asleep. "Sarah?" She walked over to the open space of the observation deck, but still no luck. " _Did she offer to take watch for the others so they could rest_?" She heard a gurgle from the newborn before she could continue her search, glancing down to see him nestled snugly in Sarah's hooded jacket. Without another glance to the others, she made a beeline for the exit route. The demolished mess caused her stomach to churn, and brought horrible images of a walker Sarah to Clem. Why did everyone else just abandon the grieving teen? She grimaced in pain when her foot met something hard.

It turned out to be a medium sized rock, and there were others. Rocks and twigs laid out in front of her like a trail. Clem sighed in relief, assuming that it would lead her to Sarah. She dashed down the path hopefully, not even bothering to stare at the frosty plants. A half hour later, her feet came to a halt as she was met with a disturbing sight.

Sarah was perched on a log with hunched shoulders, holding onto a gun with both of her hands. There was also a familiar hat next to her. "Hey, Clem. Did you sleep okay?" She turned around to smile weakly, urging the eleven year old girl to sit next to her.

Clem frowned in confusion, but approached her nevertheless so she could settle next to her. Her amber eyes ran down Sarah's bare arms. Without her jacket, she was only wearing a short sleeve shirt on her upper half. Her arms were a bit purple due to the cold weather, even with a fire she managed to get going. "Why did you leave without waking me up? It's not safe to travel by yourself. You should be resting your leg too."

"You were sleeping. You needed a chance to rest, and I thought you looked pretty peaceful." Sarah crossed her left arm over her chest as a reflex, as if she were hiding something invisible. "I wanted to get Nick's hat before it was too late. So I could give it to Luke." She mumbled shakily, avoiding Clem's eyes. "I s-saw him already. I know he's dead. I'm fine."

With distaste, Clem's eyes followed Sarah's small movement. Why did she always cross that arm? She did it all the time at Carver's camp. She was puzzled by the compliment thrown her away, and she felt her cheeks heating up in embarrassment. "Thanks I guess. Why are you doing this for Luke? He betrayed you. I couldn't do that for someone like that, Sarah."

Sarah grimaced weakly, nodding her head in agreement. "I am mad, and hurt a lot. But staying mad isn't going to help anyone. Especially with how everything turned out. Him and Nick have been friends for over a decade, so that's why. It's okay, Clem."

"No it isn't. He put you in danger. All of us, including Rebecca's baby." Clem responded in disbelief, unable to hold back a fond grin. "You're a puzzle. I never said it, but you are." She stared at the warm flames in front of them, warming up her hands happily. "How did you even build this fire? My friend was going to teach me. It looks hard."

"Dad always took me camping every other week. I was bullied at a young age. So he ended up having me homeschooled. And he thought camping would ease my worries." Sarah's eyes became unfocused as she recounted the happy memory. "Mom died giving birth to me. So I guess.. t-that's when he started becoming protective. And it got worse a-after, after.. the dead started moving."

Clem touched her arm for a second, trying to calm the stuttering girl. "It's okay, I get it. I'm sorry. I went camping every year. I hated it because of the spiders and bugs. But they don't bother me anymore. I actually hid a bug in someone's pillow."

Sarah became silent after that, placing the gun on the ground as she avoided looking at Clem. She tried repeatedly to blink the tears that were brimming in her brown eyes. "Why did he lock you up in the shed? P-Please tell me if it's true." She raised her head, making sure Clem wouldn't be able to look away now.

" _That's what she was trying to ask me before we left Howe's_." Clem closed her eyes for a brief moment, the dreaded question piercing her sharply. Then she looked at Sarah hesitantly, afraid of her reaction to all of this. "He was scared. It was because of the dog bite. I wanted him to listen, but he decided that I needed to stay in the shed until the next day in case I turned. He also wanted me to stay away from you. I'm sorry, Sarah."

"Of course he would do that. Another thing he wouldn't tell me." Sarah bitterly addressed, her hands clenched into fists. "He never told me anything. Probably because I'm stupid like people would tell me. Or he... Was he?"

"No!" Clem cried out in shock and despair, having felt guilty in the past for her own judgement of the doctor. "Your dad isn't a bad man. I didn't like him at first. He didn't even want me to speak to you. It was only because he wanted to keep you safe. It was kinda cruel, but I can finally admit it was smart for him to keep me locked away. For safety precautions. My group would've done the same."

"Don't defend what he did to you. He had no right. I don't care. What if he's been lying to me? He has lied to me. To keep me s-safe. Well, look at how he turned out." Sarah covered her mouth in shame, hating herself for allowing to be sheltered. For being kept from the real world. "It's because I'm already sick. I'm sick in the head. I've seen some horrible stuff, but I would lie to myself. Hide away. It's my fault. Not his." She bit her hand as quivering sobs were wrenched out of her slowly.

"Sarah.." Clem stared at her with frantic eyes, knowing she could have another breathing issue again. Or whatever it was. Before she unintentionally gave Sarah another chance to run off, she grasped her wrists securely. "Stop it. You're not sick. You're not. You're right about being holed up, but you're wrong about your dad. He loved you like any parent would. I am not mad at him anymore. And you shouldn't be. He really was a good man. You believe me, right?"

The bookworm froze at the last sentence, looking at the hands around her wrists with regret. "Why did you save me again? You've saved me twice when no one else wanted to. Why didn't you choose Jane?"

Clem didn't even take her eyes off Sarah, even if she was caught off guard once more. "It was a mistake." She felt the Spanish girl try to move away, but she knew how that came out wrong. "I mean.. I was going to send Jane down. It was stupid of me. I don't know what's been stopping her. And I almost got you harmed by doing that. I saved you, because I care about you. I shouldn't have slapped you back at the mobile home. Not after what your dad did. If I had a chance to save you every time, I'd take it. No matter what Luke or Jane say about you."

"I-I.." Sarah's squirming stopped immediately as Clem defended her, just because of their promise. Instead of pacing around, or having a panic attack, she rested her head on Clem's shoulder and laced her cold arm through hers. "He's dead. My dad is dead. You've been trying to tell me."

"I shouldn't have been so harsh about it. I'm not going to hide this anymore. Jane wanted to leave you behind twice, because she's worried you'll get someone killed." Clem covered one of Sarah's hand with hers, sighing in frustration. "You just lost your dad not even twelve hours ago. They shouldn't have shrugged it off like that. I made sure to talk to Luke. Even when I lost Lee, I was the same way. I wanted to just escape. But at least I had Christa and Omid to help me through his death. You don't deserve to do this alone."

The young survivors stayed close like this for a while, taking in the comfort of each other's presence. Sarah finally had the courage to raise her head, squeezing Clem's arm one last time. "I want to do it. I want to live. C-Can you teach me? I'll do anything I can to fight. I need to learn, right?"

Clem nodded weakly, releasing Sarah from her arms as she nodded in agreement. "I mean it when I said you could die. I've been wanting to teach you for a while now. But, um... the first thing I need to do is cut your hair. It's too long, and a death wish. I don't know if there is anything we had to cut it though."

"Cut it? That is rude of you to say." Sarah frowned sadly, touching her wavy hair reluctantly. "Wait.. death wish?"

Remembering her own reaction when Lee suggested it, Clem laughed and stood up to start searching around. She did have a machete, but that was too unsafe for her length. "So the walkers can't grab you. Trust me, it's worked for me a long time. I just need to give it a good trim."

Sarah stared at her awkwardly, unsure of how this will work. "I do trust you." She got up from the log, recognition sparkling in her eyes. "Oh, wait!" She reached into her back pocket to reveal a pair of scissors. "I found it first originally, and then I got the idea of taking Luke's gun too. They are a bit rusty, but in good condition I think."

Clem signaled for her to sit back down, reaching for the scissors to examine them. "We'll see. I must tell you, I've never done this before."

"Wait, what?" Sarah heard the first snip and she knew it was too late to back out. She just sat quietly for a few minutes, letting Clem concentrate on her job. She made sure to take off her glasses, ignoring the large cracks. "S-So, was Lee the one who would cut your hair?"

"Yes.." Clem ran her hand through the silky, dark hair in sadness. She gotten so used to the beautiful hair, and this was the only time she got to touch it. But she continued on clipping the strands, making sure to loosen any knots. "We were on the way to Savannah. We got there by a train Lee fixed up with Kenny. Next thing I know, Lee told me he wanted to teach me how to protect myself. So we used a map to figure out where to go, he showed me how to use a gun, and then he cut my hair. It was either his idea or Chuck's. A guy who lived on the train."

"How did you and Lee meet?" Sarah asked hesitantly, trying her best to ignore pieces of her hair hitting the ground. "You're from Marietta, right? Or were you close before that?"

The younger girl paused her hair trimming, staring at the mess of clumped hair. She never told Luke more about Lee ever since they first met, and maybe it's because she needed someone else who was compassionate like Sarah. "He was on his way to prison, and..." She swallowed a lump in her throat, resuming cutting the wavy hair.

Sarah turned for a moment, noticing something new from her best friend. It was the first time Clem became visibly vulnerable with her. "S-Sorry. I-I just was curious. I shouldn't be rude."

Clem stared at the stammering teen with a saddened frown, letting out a shaky breath. "Don't be sorry for asking. I just never talked about it much. I guess I need to." She moved to another section of her hair to work on, hoping her hands stay still enough. "He was a convicted murderer. I don't know much. But he did kill someone, not a walker or anyone like Carver. He and the cop got into a car accident. I found him when I heard the commotion. I was scared though, and ran back to my house so I could hide in my treehouse."

"And then he escaped and met you?"

"Hmm. He got hurt badly, but he managed to climb a wooden fence. I was going to drop a hammer on his head, because I thought he wasn't up to good. I'm glad I didn't." Clem smiled fondly, remembering her conversation with Lee in the RV. "I was alone because my parents went to Savannah for a vacation, and left me with my babysitter, Sandra. But one of the walkers got her, and I stayed in the treehouse for days. I really was scared. Lee found... a walkie talkie and spoke to me through it. I used to talk to Mom and Dad that way. So when I knew Lee wasn't a bad man, I left the treehouse and saved him from a walker."

Sarah touched Clem's hand for a moment with a silly grin, trying to imagine if their first encounter was slightly awkward as well. "He took care of you. And that's why you have the picture to this very day."

Clem nodded quietly, amazed that Sarah didn't hold any judgement against her or Lee. "The picture was from an article we found in a store his family ran. It was shortly after we met Kenny and his family. It's how I met Duck. He was sorta like you, but his stories irritated the shit out of me." She smiled when Sarah allowed the swearing to pass, probably because she knew Clem was speaking about her past. "But he was still a good friend. We met them at a farm where we stayed for the night, and then we came across the store I just mentioned. The group we met there... well, it was very dysfunctional. Scary."

"We weren't any better, Clem. Your first encounter with us was horrible. You were locked up like some dog." Sarah gripped the log in annoyance. "I wasn't much with just handing a bottle of peroxide."

"Don't talk like that." Clem chided lightly, but she knew it was only because it could be a while until Sarah could see all of her potential. "I gave you no reason to trust me. And l was the first girl you met in a long time, asking for help. But you did it. You helped me. No one would do that today, Sarah."

A bashful blush crossed the fifteen year old's face, but she brushed it off so she could focus on Clem this time. "What else happened?"

"Well, we met Lilly and her father. His name was Larry. There was another lady in the group, a bit younger. She was someone who knew about Lee's past because she was a reporter. Her name was Carley. Lee liked her a lot. There was a young man named Glenn. He delivered pizzas. And then Doug. I didn't know much about him. I think he had a crush on Carley." Clem gazed at the back of Sarah's head, knowing what it was like now. But did the other girl even feel the same? "Larry had a heart attack. After we got the pills that could help him, a herd of walkers tried to invade the store. So we all left, and stayed at a motor inn for the time being. Glenn left though."

Sarah frowned in concern, wondering how Clem and Duck must've felt the whole time. "It sounds scary, having to see adults argue like that. And your parents weren't with you still?"

"No, I didn't know where they were. Lee decided on day one that he'd keep me safe until we found my parents. He and Larry always butted heads. Larry was a bit scary and hot headed. Kenny fought with Lilly a lot. She was the leader of her group, and always wanted to be in charge I guess. The motor inn was boring. But Lee helped me stay busy. I learned to draw more, met a boy named Ben, did leaf rubbings and played with Duck." Clem stood up after she finished the last bit of her hair, unready to talk about the St. Johns or the time after that. "Okay, Sarah. Let me get a good look at you."

"Oh no..." Sarah touched the back of her head, barely able to grab the short strands above her neck. She stood up slowly, turning around to face Clem. She didn't like the idea of looking weird in front of the others, but mostly Clem. "Do I look horrible?"

Clem's eyes widened as Sarah revealed her new hairstyle, chuckling nervously as she clutched the scissors to her chest. "It's.." Her face was now framed with uneven hair. She gave her a pixie cut with medium side bangs. She stepped around the log and circled the taller girl. She definitely cut the hair in the back a lot shorter than intended, and the side bangs were slightly uneven. She really would miss the long hair.

When Clem couldn't even place an adjective, Sarah sat back down and covered her head with her arms. "You don't like it.. I'm sorry you had to do this for me."

"Hey." Clem knelt in front of her, taking her face between her hands. "It needs some improvement. Let's try this." She adjusted her hair carefully, tousling it a bit. If only she had a brush on her. After fixing what was out of place, she took the red glasses and situated them back on. So it's the glasses that made things better. "You look really cute. I like it a lot, Sarah."

Sarah grinned at her best friend in gratitude, happy that part was over. "Thank you. I wish I had a mirror so I could see you. But if you like it, so do I."

The two girls exchanged shy glances at one another before Clem caught a glimpse of the forgotten weapon. She picked up Luke's gun and faced the now grim teen. "It's time to do this."

* * *

Clem and Sarah were able to find two glass bottles and a few cans they could practice on. As predicted, it was easy to find a garbage bin as well. To their relief, it was a round garbage bin that still had a lid they could place everything on. Sarah carried the rubbish bin and deposited it onto the muddy ground until it was ten yards away from a tree stump the short girl could use to her advantage. They made sure to go through the safety measures, and Sarah was shown how to safely reload and unload the handgun.

"Do you remember what I first taught you?" Clem stood behind Sarah, happy that she had the muzzle pointed downwards and her finger off the trigger.

Sarah bit her lip in concentration as she thought for a few moments. "T-That it's just a thing. Don't point a gun at you. And when I go to shoot, take a breath before I pull the trigger. But I don't know what else."

"That's right. Don't lock your elbows." Clem instructed, grabbing her arms to adjust them correctly. "When you have a walker approach you, one of the things to remember is to always aim for the head. Unless it's someone trying to harm you. Like Carver's men. In that case, you just keep shooting. You have to look at the top, through the notch to aim. Squeeze the trigger steadily, you don't want to pull it when you shoot. It's gonna be quite loud."

"Okay, I think I understand. I'm just afraid of hurting you, or messing up." Sarah frowned at the gun, dark thoughts clouding her mind. "Dad wouldn't want me to do this. And I don't want to hurt anybody."

Clem nodded her head patiently, knowing how scary it was handling a gun the first time at age eight. "I thought it'd be horrible to use it. It isn't so hard when you get used to it. I know this isn't easy, but you need to learn so you can continue living. I'll guide you through this."

That brought a small smile of comfort to Sarah's lips, and she positioned the muzzle of the gun at one of the plastic bottles.

With careful movements, Clem climbed onto the tree stump and was relieved that she was almost at Sarah's height. She covered the unskilled girl's ears with her hands. "You need to aim a little lower, and move to the left a bit. Keep it nice and steady."

"Nnngh.." Sarah gave her first shot, jumping at the loud sound and gasps from the recoil of the gun kicking against her hands. She fought to keep her breathing under control and saw that she missed the target as well. "Oh God! I can't believe I just shot it. M-My hands feel funny."

Clem uncovered her ears to touch her shoulders gently. "Hey, hey. It's okay. It was a good first try. You missed but we can give it another few tries. I actually found more bullets in case you run out. Just breathe."

"I don't know." Sarah allowed Clem to talk her out of her panic mode, her shoulders relaxing under the other's grip after a minute. "That actually helped. Thanks. I'll do it again."

The fact that she was able to help Sarah through her panic attack gave Clem hope. She did grow pissed lately at everything the others expected of her. But she liked being the trainer and protector in her relationship with Sarah. It gave her purpose and helped her from not feeling so small. "Good, that's good. Okay, do the same with your arms again."

After unlocking her elbows once more, Sarah took in a deep breath as she aimed once more. The next two fires were missed, but once she got a feel for it and all the tension was gone, the sound of glass shattering reached her ears. "What?" She blinked a few times to confirm that she hit the target, facing Clem with a wide smile. "I got the bottle!"

"That was really good, Sarah." Clem praised her proudly, not even thinking about the attention they brought to themselves. "Let's do another few rounds."

With Clem's sharp eyes and assistance, Sarah shot down the other recyclables until the last can stood out. The short girl stepped off the stump and crossed her arms with a smug grin. "I want you to do this one by yourself. I know you can get this one."

Sarah glanced at the target with determination, keeping a good grip on the handgun as she fires another bullet at the aluminum can. She and Clem watched as the can flew off the bin's lid, a small silence coming between them as they basked in the glory of their first lesson. "I can't believe I know how to do this. Well, I can understand how it works I mean."

The two sat back down after cleaning up the mess, trading fond grins. "I knew it." Clem let out before she could restrain herself, chuckling happily before becoming serious. "I knew you were strong. The night we met, I just knew something was different."

"I'll do my best. I'm still afraid and sad. I don't know what'll happen, but I want to be like you. Just like you told me." Sarah leaned to the side until their arms grazed, genuine spark of hope in her eyes. "Thank you for this. It might not seem big to you, but you didn't have to do all of this. You saved me twice, and just taught me something that could save my life. I feel lucky with you, Clementine."

"I was not right about that." Clem shook her curly head with a deep frown, moving closer to Sarah without realizing it. "I wasn't right to slap you, or make you assume that you need to be like me. I don't want you to change who you are, Sarah. It's going to be hard shooting a walker, or even a person. I do know that you try to see the best in people, and stay positive. Even when everything is confusing. It doesn't make you stupid."

Sarah's brown eyes glimmered with heartfelt gratitude, but something else Clem couldn't trace. "E-Even a liability?" She felt Clem stiffen beside her, reaching out to embrace her tightly. "Yes, I've heard Jane speak about me. I've been called that for a long time though. I still believe it, but it could change. A-A lot happened before we met. For now, I want to get through this. I want to live. But not for the reason you think."

Clem quirked her brows in amusement and interest, shocked that Sarah initiated the affection this time. "What reason would that be?" She nestled her head against Sarah's neck, hitting her face with the brim of her hat in the process.

"Okay, maybe a few." Sarah laughed, taking the offensive baseball cap from Clem in a blink of an eye. With an impish grin, she stood up and held it above her head. "I guess it would be cool to see you grow. You're pretty small for your age. It's funny."

"My hat!" Clem got to her feet, her fingers barely grazing the hat as she tries to jump up for it. She narrowed her eyes, doing her best to hide the hint of a smile. "You know it's because I don't get much food. That's why I haven't grown. You just watch, it'll happen."

Sarah decided to play fair, holding it in front of her chest. "Come on, get your hat then." Every time Clem tried to grab it, she was quick enough to move it behind her back. "You can do this. I know you have skills. And you can fight better than me."

"At least we can run around. More room than what the cabin would have." Clem gave her a playful look, turning her back to the older teen. "That's a cue for you to get as far as you can. Three seconds, Sarah." The emitted squeak and fast, padded footsteps was her only answer. Wanting to get back at her for the height joke, she counted down fast.

"That was not fair." Sarah hid behind the tree in panic, placing the hat on her own head in case she had to make a run for it.

Clem popped up beside her with a smirk. "What isn't?" She didn't even allow Sarah to get more than a few inches away before she grabbing her from behind, not expecting that it would result with them both falling on the ground. She got on top of Sarah, chuckling real hard for the first time in months. Probably more than that. She goes to swat the hat off her, but paused her movements. "You actually look good in my hat."

Sarah's smile disappeared at the compliment, but her brown eyes lit up as she placed the hat aside. "Here." She reached up to take the pigtails out slowly, making sure not to pull the tangled hair. "I always wanted to see you with your hair down. You look amazing."

The gentle brush of fingers running through her hair pushed Clem's insecurities away. She never allowed someone to really touch her hair, but Sarah was a good exception. "Shut up, Sarah."

"Stop." Sarah chortled, no traces of hurt in her expression. She could already tell Clem didn't do well with praise, at least about her appearance. "I may be strong to you, but you're the strongest person I've ever met. I need to tell you that in case... anything else happens."

Clem tried to avoid the kind eyes, but she felt her chin being lifted up so she could the sincerity. Hearing all of this from Sarah helped her realize that this was the perfect chance to make her move. She's fought many walkers and assholes, but this girl scared her. She tried to form a few words, but Sarah's slightly chapped lips gain her attention.

Sarah was about to ask what was wrong when Clem just stayed silent, shouting and giggling when pain shoots through her nose. So that's what Clem was trying to do... finally.

"S-Shit. I didn't mean to do that." Clem rubbed her own nose, feeling embarrassed that Sarah might've caught her intentions but also from hurting her accidentally. "That was stupid." She felt hands cup her face this time, and her amber eyes met the chocolate pair.

"It's okay, Clem. Here, try it this way." Sarah tilted her head to the side, going an opposite way so she can bring their faces closer. With her heart racing and a blush on her cheeks, she brought Clem in for a faint kiss with her eyes closed.

The faint brush of her crush's lips caused joy to flow through Clem, and without any hesitation, she returned the kiss gently. Sarah's lips were as soft as she imagined, a little cold due to the weather. But it was the best feeling in the world. Suddenly all of the bad things just went away. It wasn't rushed at all.

The two girls separated their lips with a light smack, their faces heated up. Sarah drew her eyes away when a few flakes touched her face, and she pointed a finger with a huge smile. "Clem, it's snowing."

Clem glanced up to find that she was correct, and she helped Sarah stand up so they could admire the snow together. She interlocked Sarah's pinky with hers for a few moments, before she allowed their hands to clasp together instead. "It is. It's amazing."

"Clem! Sarah!" The two girls stare at each other wide eyed, recognizing that it was Luke, Bonnie, and Mike calling for them.


End file.
